When Water and Fire Create Steam
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: [Zutara & Taang] After being seperated, Katara joins Iroh and Zuko on their journey. But now that they're in Ba Sing Se, will they be able to hide their love? UPDATED! 'She could hide Joan forever...' Chapter: Planning the Rescue
1. Prologue

**GUYS GUYS GUYS, guess what? I'm back and I'm rewriting this story! So I realized that my writing four years ago was horrible, to say the least, and I didn't want you guys to have to suffer through my crappy writing before getting to the slightly-but-not-so-much improved chapters. I hope you guys like it. There aren't any major plot changes, just slightly better writing. Honestly, I used to write like a fangirl. Anyway, without further delay, here's the rewritten version of chapter one! I hope old readers will like it and new readers will like it even more. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA. It's all Bryke's. Oh, and this is all set somewhere between "The Desert" and "The Serpent's Pass".**

* * *

"Hey Aang, I think we should take a break now. Toph seems a little tired," suggested Katara to her friend, Aang. She looked around at the small town they just entered, hoping that no one would recognize them. Or at least, she hoped that no one would recognize them and hand them over to the Fire Nation.

"Okay, but we have to make it quick. The Fire Nation's probably right behind us," the Avatar replied, looking around. The sun was beginning to set and everything was bathed in an orange hue.

"Man, for someone who's been walking non-stop for hours, you don't seem tired at all," Sokka said.

"We have to get to Ba Sing Se before the Fire Nation. That's our top priority."

"I miss Appa," Sokka said softly. No one replied, but he knew they all felt the same way.

"Maybe we can stop by that inn over there." Katara pointed to a quaint little building just up ahead.

"Finally!" Toph said, running over to where the inn was. The others quickened their pace to follow her.

After renting three rooms - one for the girls, one for Sokka, and another for Aang and Momo - Katara got under her sheets immediately, feeling exhausted but restless. Toph was outside training Aang some more, and her brother was probably in his room already.

She sighed and turned in bed, staring up at the stars dotting the sky.

_What would happen if the Fire Nation captured us?_ she thought. _What would happen to Aang, practically the only hope we have left?_

She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of that thought.

_No, we can't let that happen. Aang has to get to Ba Sing Se and get help to defeat the Fire Lord._

The Fire Lord. The thought of him sent chills down Katara's spine. Who could possibly be evil enough to try and eradicate the lives of many just for power? Just to have the chance to rule over the world?

_Maybe his son_, a voice whispered in her head. She shook the thought out of her head again and sighed. She's been wondering lately about Zuko and Iroh, especially since they seemed to turn against Azula during their last encounter.

She let out another sigh, then closed her eyes. She needed to rest as much as she can since they were heading out early tomorrow. Her last thoughts were of Zuko and Iroh, and whether or not they were still bent on capturing her friends.

* * *

**I've also realized that this plot isn't all that original, so I apologize for that. Um...review? And I'm sorry if this chapter was really short. At first I planned on continuing through with the next chapter, but then everything would have to be adjusted and the reviews per chapter would be weird.**


	2. Conversation

**Rewritten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Katara woke up at dawn, yawning and stretching. She sat down on the chair by the window and looked out, trying to figure out a schedule for them to follow.

_Let's see now, if we leave today at around noon, we'd probably reach the next town by...hm, how far _is _the next town exactly?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a rock came in through the window, zoomed past her head and landed on Toph's bed with a thud. She looked down and saw Aang smiling sheepishly up at her.

"Sorry, Katara!" he called out, before running over to where Toph was, directly under the window. Katara's ears perked up at their conversation; she could hear the two of them clearly.

"Hey Toph, so um...there's this noodle place near the stables, and I was wondering if maybe you, err...well, ." He said the last part hurriedly, scratching his bald head in embarassment.

"You mean just the two of us? Or with Sokka and Katara?" Toph played around with some earth, turning into different shapes and figures. She was oblivious to Aang's dilemna.

"Oh, well...we could ask them to come along if you want. I was actually hoping that-"

"Let's just go together. I don't really want to eat with Snoozles hanging around. And the innkeeper said they served tofu there, and I love tofu."

"Wait, so you're okay with going?" Aang asked in shock. He hadn't really expected that to work.

"Yeah, come on!" She grabbed his hand and they ran together towards the noodle shop, laughing.

"I knew they had a thing for each other," came a voice from behind Katara. She turned around and saw her brother leaning against the door frame. "It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied.

"You do know we're gonna have to follow them. I mean, they're both only twelve." Sokka laughed, and Katara gave him a small smile.

"Why don't you go on ahead? Let me just wash first, then I'll meet up with you there." He nodded and left the room, giving Katara more time to think. Her thoughts drifted to Zuko again, and she had no idea why.

_Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like he knows my name or anything._

_**That's just what you think,** _came a voice from her head. She frowned, wondering what was wrong with her.

_Ugh, I'm too tired, and this heat is making me have conversations with myself. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't know my name. He probably thinks it's something stupid, like "peasant girl" or "water witch". He knows nothing about me._

**_Yes, but do you know anything about him?_**

She blinked, surprised at herself for coming up with that one. _I know a lot about him! He's an exiled prince, he's been hunting us down, he got rid of that hideous ponytail. He, um...his eyes are really golden and they look like there's some sort of spark and- hey wait a minute! Stupid conscience, making me think these stupid thoughts._

**_Hey, these questions are coming from you. I'm just sort of...here to bring them to light, so to speak._**

_Oh, whatever. _She tuned out the other voice in her head and stood up form her spot by the window, unaware that while she was having that "conversation" with herself, there was a pair of golden eyes watching her from the street, with a sort of spark in them that made you feel like they could read your thoughts.

* * *

**I don't even know where I got this stuff back then. XD**


	3. Noodles

**Another rewritten chapter. My writing back then was horrible, omg.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

Katara wiped her face with a towel. She knew she could just bend the water away from her face, but she was a bit too preoccupied to think of doing that.

_Sokka's probably already at the noodle place,_ she thought to herself. _Oh well, time to get going as well._

She left the inn and walked at a leisurely pace, not really in any hurry to get there. She stopped to buy some ribbon from one of the stalls, remembering that she only had two pieces left for her hair. She looked around a bit while waiting for the stall owner to measure and cut the ribbons. Her attention was caught by a young man, probably just two years older than herself, leaning against one of the buildings. His right side was facing her, and his black hair was covering a bit of his face, but she felt a sense of familiarity, as if she's met him before somewhere.

He caught her staring and she turned away, blushing because she had been caught. She paid the stall owner for the ribbons then left, heading towards the noodle shop. Passing by the stables, she covered her nose with her hand a bit, trying to shield it from the stench. She arrived at the shop and rushed in, thankful for the clean air inside, even though there was still a hint of the smell from the stables.

She saw Sokka in one of the corners, chatting animatedly with an earthbender while his eyes darted towards Aang and Toph occasionally. He caught her eye and offered her a sheepish grin. She smiled back and shook her head, walking towards an empty spot on the long table.

She sat down and waited to be served, thinking about their plan of action after leaving the current town. A boy with shaggy hair sat down next to her but she thought nothing of it. That is, until he turned to her and gasped.

"Katara?"

Startled, Katara turned to look at him and was just as shocked.

"Je-Jet?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Well, well; what a pleasant surprise." The venom was evident in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. Her eyes quickly darted to the twin blades strapped to his torso, then back to him.

"You weren't expecting to see me, were you?" His eyes narrowed slightly, and she had to resist the urge to cringe.

"I have to go now. It was...it was nice seeing you, Jet," she said hurriedly. Standing up, her eyes looked over to where Sokka was a moment before, and she was relieved that he was still talking to the earthbender.

Jet grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. "Who are you going to meet, huh? The Avatar? Or perhaps...the fire prince?"

She stopped struggling and looked at him, confusion evident on her face. "Zuko? He's here?"

"Oh yeah, he's here alright. Just thought you ought to know." He let go of her and stood up. "I think your brother's waiting."

She looked over at Sokka and saw that he was still watching Aang and Toph. She stood up and walked over to him, but looked back at Jet. He was gone.

"So, what's happened so far?" she asked her brother, sitting down beside him. She tried to push all thoughts of Jet - and Zuko - out of her mind.

"Nothing much, just Aang mumbling a lot and Toph laughing. They're not really- wait, I think something's happening," Sokka said, putting a finger to his mouth. He shushed her and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Toph, I um...I really enjoy sparring with you. And I'm really happy you came with me today." Aang mumbled, blushing.

Toph's face turned pink as well, before she replied. "I'm- I'm really glad I came too, Aang." She tentatively moved her face closer to his and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His face broke out into a huge grin before the two of them stood up, exiting the shop together.

Sokka and Katara laughed, both just glad that the two younger ones had finally realized what the siblings had seen all along. They were both unaware that outside of the shop, they were being watched.

* * *

Zuko was waiting for his uncle outside the noodle shop. He was leaning against the wall of the building across the street, trying to find something to do. He looked to his right and saw a girl staring at him. She turned away immediately and he just shook his head.

_She looks familiar, though. Like that water peasant the Avatar travels with. What's her name again? Katana, Kamana?_

**_Why would you want to know her name?_** a voice asked inside of his head.

_Just curious. What's wrong with that?_

**_Curiosity? Are you sure it's not something else? Something like admiration?_**

_What are you saying?_

**_I'm not saying anything, you are. And besides, you're the one thinking about her here. And- Hey look! She's talking to another teenager. A boy, no doubt._**

Zuko looked over at the noodle shop and saw her through the window. She was trying to get away from whoever it was that she was talking to. He pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the window. He was out of earshot, but he could see her face and one word she mouthed stopped him in his tracks.

"Zuko."

He took a step back, and then two, before running off towards the inn where he and his uncle were staying.

_Maybe I saw wrong. Maybe, she knows someone else with the same name._

**_Doubt the first one, doubt the second one too._**

_But I see now reason why she'd say my name to that guy._

_**Maybe he knows something about you that she wants to find out. You know, like, your loyalties, your family...perhaps even your location.**_

_Why would she want to know anything about me? And how the hell would that guy know as well?_

The voice in his head didn't reply and he inwardly cursed. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._

He found his uncle inside the room they were renting and told him to pack.

"We're moving to the next city, uncle. There are...some people here that I don't want to bump into."

Iroh looked up from his spot on the bed and looked at his nephew. "When do we leave?"

"If we leave now, maybe we can make it before sunrise tomorrow." He took out some of the money from their pouch and counted it, making sure they had more tan enough to pay for a room at the next city.

"Can we get some tea first, Zuko? I'm all out of Jasmine, and my Ginseng supply won't even last me a day."

Zuko grunted and continued packing their things.

* * *

**The conversations they had with themselves, wtf. I remember getting a review once asking if they were schizophrenic. I'm starting to believe they are.**


	4. Tea Discovery

I'm back! Here's the chappie where Zuko finds Katara knocked-out in a dark alleyway near the inn they're staying at. Enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Katara was thinking on the balcony again. She swore she saw Zuko in the store a few hours ago. She just couldn't sleep. Toph was still out with Aang. They haven't come back yet. She still couldn't get the thoughts of Zuko and Jet out of her head. She couldn't sleep, and yet she was so tired. She kept thinking about the days events before going into peaceful slumber.

Katara woke up past sunrise and quickly took a shower. She left a note to Toph on the bedside table saying that she would move into the next town, about a mile from this one, to check them all in at a small inn there. She would also get started on buying supplies, since there was a big marketplace there. Before she headed off towards the next city, she filled her flask with water. As she headed out, she put on her mother's betrothal necklace.

About an hour later, Katara arrived at the small village. She set to work on finding the marketplace. She had just arrived when an arm pulled her away and brought a hand over her mouth. Katara couldn't see her captor, but knew the person was male. Katara started struggling, but can't get away. Nobody even noticed Katara being pulled away into an alleyway. She tried to get away, but it was useless. Her captor spun her around so she could see his face.

"Jet!"

"Hello again Katara, I've been following you since that faithful day at the store."

"More like awful day. What do you want with me anyway? I have nothing you could possibly need."

"Ah, but you do. You have the Avatar. That and the Bei Fong heiress. Both of these, including the biso, would make me a hefty sum of money. So what do you say that you give me the two lovebirds, and I let you go?"

"Never. I'll never give Aang and Toph to a scumbag like you."

"Then say goodnight, Katara."

He then pushed her to the ground and hit her head with a piece of wood, knocking her out.

Zuko never thought he would do this, but he had to.

"Two boxes of Ginseng tea please."

"Alright then, that would be 20 earth coins."

Zuko paid the sales lady and started walking towards the inn. Why did his uncle have to make him buy the repulsive thing himself anyway? Just as he was about to return to the inn, he saw the water girl with the guy at the noodle store. He was about to shrug it off when he saw her get knocked out and abandoned. He dropped the tea and ran towards the body. He felt her pulse and carried her lifeless body to the inn, bridal-style. Once he got there, he set her down on his uncle's bed and went back to where he dropped his uncle's tea.

'Oh crap.'

He noticed some random kid running off with his tea. He sighed. There goes 20 earth coins. His Uncle is so gonna kill him. He just knew it. Zuko returned to the inn with a frown on his face. When he got to the room he and his uncle rented, she noticed the peasant wasn't on his uncle bed. He searched everywhere except the balcony. As he neared he heard sobs coming from the open glass door. He took a look and found her sitting there, crying.

"Something wrong?"

She looked surprised to see him, but shrugged it off.

"Where am I?"

"On the balcony of the room my Uncle and I are renting for two nights."

"How'd I get here? And why am I here?"

"I carried you here. You were passed out in an alleyway. Can I ask you a question? How come you're not afraid of me? Did you forget that I almost tried to kill you and your friends?"

"It's better not to show fear to those you do. If you show trust to somebody, they'll trust you back. If they don't, keep trying. Besides, you brought me here and laid me down on a soft bed, I know you mean no harm."

She smiled. It made Zuko's heart skip a bit, although he didn't show it. He sat down on the bench beside her.

"I'm going downstairs and renting a room for the night. So…um…goodnight."

He just gave her a slight nod and stared at the stars longingly.

She went downstairs and rented a small room.

'I hope Aang and Sokka find me.'

But alas, the horrible fates didn't want her to have her way. That morning, right after she left, she forgot to close the balcony door, and with the strong winds, the note flew out the door and fell into a nearby river, never to be seen again.

OoOoOoO

How was that? Tell me in a review!


	5. How Many Towns ARE There?

Sorry for the wait, I've just been reading a few good Zutara fics and lost track of the story. Anyway, here it is.

OoOoOoO

Toph woke up two hours after dawn. After she took a quick bath, she hurried downstairs to find Sokka swallowing all the food and Aang with a worried expression on his face. They hadn't found the note and the writer when they woke up the previous day.

"Any luck finding SugarQueen?"

"No."

"TwinkleToes? Do you think something happened?"

"Maybe. Should we go to the next city, or keep looking?"

"I don't know. Hey, Sokka, what do you think we should do?"

"I think-munch-that we should just-swallow-wait a few hours before going looking for-burp-her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Snoozels. But, if she's not back by tomorrow, we're heading to the next city. Only a mile away actually. For all we know, she's probably there already"

"Fine."

Meanwhile…

Katara woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. Thinking it was Aang and Toph, she didn't ask who it was. What was on the other side of the door surprised her and made her gasp.

"Hello miss. You're the waterbender who's traveling with the Avatar, am I correct?"

Katara nodded, realizing it was just Zuko's uncle.

"My nephew told me about what happened last night. It's sad really. He lost my tea."

She tried hard not to laugh, and only let out a giggle.

"We will be heading for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning. If your friends aren't back soon, would you care to join us? I promise that we wouldn't do anything at all to harm you, miss-?"

"Katara. And, I'll have to think about you offer, sir-?"

"Please, call me Iroh. And I'm sure my nephew would be happy if you tagged along."

"I don't think so. He'll probably burn down the city if I decided to join you."

"Oh no. We don't use our bending here. At, least not in public. Oh, and if we are in public, please call me Mushi and call my nephew Li."

"Mushi and Li. Okay. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Mushi."

"Just Mushi."

"Okay, good day, Mushi."

When Iroh left, Katara fixed her braid and decided to leave out the loops, so she tucked the charms into her pocket. She walked outside and wondered what happened to her friends. She soon approached the center of the city, a beautiful fountain with statue of a waterbender in a beautiful long-sleeve gown holding a jar where some of the water came down. She sat down on the edge and moved her hand slowly over the water.

"Alone?"

Katara looked up to see Zuko staring at her. She started thinking if she should answer him or turn her head back to the water.

"Yeah. I thought about getting a head start, since I woke up pretty early. I left a note on the table before I left. In fact, now that I think about it, I accidentally left the Balcony door open. It probably flew off."

"The balcony you were sitting on when the Avatar asked out the Blind Bandit?"

"Yep. I was thinking about-Hey! How come you know about that?"

"I-uh well-um-see I saw you and then-um-well-"

"Never mind. Your uncle knocked on my room and asked if I wanted to join you on your trip to Ba Sing Se. We were headed there before I got separated."

"He asked you that?"

"He did. Hey Zu-er-Li? If you were to decide, would you let me come along?"

"I-er-I guess. It's not like I can do anything to you now that my uncle and I are wanted criminals. Hey, by the way, your name is Katara, right?"

"Yeah. It is."

With that said, Katara got up and walked back towards the inn, a smile on her face and a grin on the face of one of her internal debaters.

_Ha! I was right!_

'Shut up.'

Aang and Toph were out buying supplies when an old lady, whom they knew as Toya, came up to them.

"Avatar Aang, has something happened to your water friend?"

Slightly taken aback, Aang and Toph merely nodded.

"The children found this near the river. It was a bit smudged, so we had a duplicate made if you want, you can have the original as well."

She handed them one slightly smudged piece of paper, and one that was completely dry and totally understandable. Aang took it from Toya and began reading out loud.

"It says-

_Toph, Sokka and Aang,_

_I'll go ahead. We still need to stock up on supplies for the trip. I'll probably check in already too. Just look for the nearest inn to the town center and I'll probably be there. And just in case, there are four towns about a mile from here, all in different directions. The one I headed to is called-------. I'll meet you guys there._

_Katara_

-The name's smudged, although I can vaguely make out that it begins with an R."

"Oh, there is one city that comes to mind. If you follow the road from the market, you'll end up in Rinshin town. I think that is where your friend has gone."

"Thank you Toya! Come on Toph let's show this to Sokka!"

As Aang pulled Toph away, they never thought of asking about the other towns. Especially since the town Katara went to, is actually Biho city, not Rinshin.

OoOoOoO

Come on, admit it, R's do look B's when slightly smudged. Anyway, I wonder what will happen to the others when they discover that Rinshin town is under Fire Nation rule! Oops, I just gave too much away. Don't forget to review!


	6. Let's Chat!

Hey! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, get over it.

OoOoOoO

"Look! There it is! Aang look, it's Rinshin!"

"I know Sokka, but I can't help but feel that something's wrong."

"Aang, look out!"

Aang ducked just in time to avoid a fireball headed towards him.

"So you're the Avatar. I am Aga, the person who will bring you to the Fire Lord"

"No, you're not. You won't bring any of us to the Fire Lord, now where's Katara?"

"Haha. Nobody's been to Rinshin ever since we captured it. You've made a mistake coming here, Avatar, a mistake that will bring you to your death!"

Aang barely dodged a fireball coming from Aga. He then struck back with an airwave. Toph on the other hand, was right behind Aga and hit him with a boulder, causing him to pass out.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes, let's get out of here!"

"Yeah Aang, there might be more headed this way, let's go back!"

And with that, the three of them left, worried about what might have happened to Katara.

Back in Biho…

"No Mushi, I can't. I just couldn't."

"Non-sense, Miss Katara, I'd be happy to do so. You've been wearing the same clothes for a while no, so I'm sure it would be more comfortable for you if we bought you new ones, seeing as you will be traveling with us for a while."

"No. I couldn't. I'm fine with what I have now. I still have enough money to buy my own anyway. You don't have to spend for me."

"Okay, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave you for now, I have to stock up on some tea. I'll just meet you back at the inn. Goodbye."

Katara left the shop after purchasing an earth kingdom robe that looked just like her's, only a bit browner. She then put her purchases on her bed and left the inn for a while.

She went back to the fountain and started waterbending a bit. She looked up to see Zuko walking over to her. She started concentrating again on the water until Zuko sat down beside her. They both failed to see a figure behind one of the buildings watching them.

"So, what did uncle make you do?"

"He brought me to this clothing store and tried to convince me to allow him to buy me a new robe. I rejected the offer, of course. Who knew your uncle could be such a shopaholic?"

"He's always like that. Once, when we were trying to find the Avatar, we stopped at a small town and he bought me a whole box full of ponytails. The crew kept calling me a girl until I blasted one to the wall."

"Wow. Your uncle seems to like shopping, huh?"

"You betcha. So, you sure you want to come along?"

"I guess. If you really are headed for Ba Sing Se, I guess I'll just meet Aang there. Whatever happened to your ponytail, anyway? You just look so, different."

"Is different better, or worse?"

Katara blushed a bit before answering.

"Better. Diffe-Diferent's better."

"Good."

None of them realized how close they've gotten until they heard a cough from in front of them.

"Ah, nephew. I see you two are getting along well. I'll be off now. I don't want to miss my Pai Sho game with one of the town elders. Carry on."

As Iroh left, Katara started blushing and Zuko looked away, hoping she didn't notice the slight bit of red forming on his face. Katara stood up, brushed off her clothes and went back to the inn. Zuko, however, moved his hand ever so slowly over the water, his hands enjoying the cool water in the fountain.

"Leave her alone."

Before Zuko could see where the voice came from the figure left. Zuko just went back to the inn unable to notice a guy with brown messy hair, chewing away on a piece of grass.

"Toya, could we stay at your place for a while? We need to rest first. Apparently, Katara didn't go to Rinshin. So, can we stay? Just for a few hours."

"Of course Avatar Aang. If it helps, the other towns are called Biho, Ahas and Sorata."

"Biho!"

"Sokka, what are you saying? Have you gone crazy?"

"No Toph. Biho! B's looks just like R's. Katara went to Biho!"

"You're right Sokka! Toph, we'll leave in two hours, okay? Good. Katara's waiting for us."

"But Avatar, how are you sure your friend is there? I know. I'll ask Shinji. He's the one guarding that side of the road. I'll ask him if your friend went there. I'll be back in an hour, Avatar. Stay here for now."

Just after Toya left, Aang and Toph went out for a while, leaving Sokka to pray for his sister.

Katara woke up early the next morning, seeing as Iroh told her that they were leaving two hours after dawn. Katara hurriedly took a shower and redid her hair, this time not forgetting the loops. When she was ready, she headed for the fountain to fill up her water skin, just in case. She headed back towards the inn to find Zuko and Iroh waiting for her in by the front door. As they were walking, Iroh started talking about Pai Sho, failing to notice that the two teens weren't listening to a single thing he was talking about. Instead, the two of them were talking amongst themselves.

"So, how come you and your uncle became refugees?"

"Long story short, the two of us are wanted in the fire nation, so we decided to go to Ba Sing Se, to get away from the fire nation."

"Oh. What do you plan on doing once we get there?"

"I don't know. Probably get jobs. Uncle said he already knew what jobs we could take. He told me the job would suit the two of us well. He also said that if we get those jobs, he can continue doing the thing he loves most."

"Making tea?"

"Huh?"

"Making tea. Isn't that what your uncle does a lot?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be that. I thought combat teacher or something."

"Why not ask him later. Surely he would tell you what he plans on doing."

"Sure, why not. I'll ask him. Hey, um, Katara? Once we get there, where do you think we'll be staying, I mean, my Uncle and I planned on renting an apartment, but we wouldn't be able to afford one with three beds. What will you do?"

"I don't know. Seeing as I only just joined you, I guess I'll sleep on the floor or something."

"You sure? I mean, if you want I could-"

"Zuko, stop. I'll find a way. Besides, I'm fine sleeping on the floor. It'll be okay, now get over it."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, how come you don't wanna be a tea server anyway?"

"Last time I tried making tea, my Uncle was puking whenever he saw a teacup for the entire week."

"So, you're not very good at it."

"Nope, I can't believe I never thought of offering the Avatar some of my tea. He would've been easier to capture."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I'd hate to have to clean up any of Aang vomit. Who knows what might be inside the Avatar's stomach."

"You're right, now come on, I think uncle noticed we weren't paying attention to his conversation and is trying to lose us."

The two teens quickened their pace until they were directly behind Iroh, who waas trying to start a new discussion about how Zuko nearly burned down their home in the Earth Kingdom when he was three.

OoOoOoO

So, what do you think? Aang and the others will get to Biho soon, but not after another date with Toph.


	7. Maybe, Maybe Not

I just ate Pizza! WEEEEEEEEE!

OoOoOoO

Toya came running back to the group, her salt and pepper hair coming out of its bun. She stopped before the three, panting for air.

"Avatar, I have some bad news. Your friend has indeed gone to Biho yesterday morning, but Shinji says that a raging storm has appeared this afternoon. It would be useless to go there now, but I believe that the storm will cease in the morning. Please, stay and rest before your trip. I believe that your friend would not leave Biho without you. She is still probably there right now."

"Thank you for your help Toya." Toya then left the group, saying she needed relax for a while.

"So Toph, since apparently we won't be leaving for a while, how about we go visit the other places we haven't explored in this town?"

"Sure Aang, as long as we eat dinner first, it wouldn't do us much good if we keep walking around with empty stomachs."

"You're right let's eat."

"Hey! What about me?"

"Oh, I'm sure that the girl in the noodle shop would love to give you free food if you treat her nicely. Bye Snoozels." And with that, Aang and Toph started exploring the town with interest, leaving Sokka behind to think about what 'nicely' meant.

"I think we should stop in this town for a while. We cannot continue any longer. Besides, a storm is coming and it would probably start pouring any minute. We'll stay here until the storm clears. Okay nephew?"

"Yes uncle."

"What about you Katara?"

"Sure, Iroh."

"Then it's settled, we can all stay in one room. Katara can stay on the couch. I can stay on the bed. And Zuko can sleep on the floor."

"What! Why do I have to stay on the floor?"

"Okay, if you don't want to stay on the floor, you can share a bed with Katara and I'll stay on the couch, how about that?" Zuko blushed at the thought but shrugged it off. Before he could answer, Katara cut in.

"It's okay. I'll just stay on the floor Zuko. I'm used to it." And before Zuko could reject the offer, it started to pour, so they ran towards the nearest inn, getting soaked by the rain water.

When they entered the inn, they completely wet and Katara's hair was out of its braid. Zuko tried to get squeeze the water from his tunic. When he was almost completely dried, he stopped and looked at his uncle, who was trying his best to dry his long hair and beard. He then looked to Katara who was still wet and had a mischievous grin on her face. Zuko didn't have time to ask why she was smiling, because at that moment, she bended all the rain water from her clothes and hair and splashed it on Zuko, soaking him once more. Poor Zuzu, after he tried so hard to dry himself off.

Iroh then paid the initial amount of money for the room and they all entered it. The walls were white, with a hint of green on the bottom. The floors were made with oak, polished so it would shine in the light. The windows overlooked part of the town, mostly the town center where once again, a fountain was placed. These windows were covered with a soft green fabric to match the ceiling and the couch. There was also a white dresser beside the mahogany bed. The bed sheets were colored a light green, while the pillows were more of a dark shade. In one corner of the room stood a full length mirror.

Katara opened the dresser to check if there was anything inside. Apparently, there were a few bed sheets soft enough for her to sleep on. She took one of the two pillows from the bed and laid it down beside the bed sheets. She took her backpack with her and exited the room, saying she was going to change in the bathroom of the inn. Zuko took this opportunity to change his own clothes and brought out an earth kingdom robe his uncle bought before they found Katara. He quickly changed and looked out the windows. Although it was raining, he could tell that it was an hour after sunset. He went over to the couch and started thinking about why Katara's friends didn't get her when they were back at Biho. His thoughts then went back to her in general. Her wavy brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her warm cherry lips-

'Stop it Zuko! You shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! You're a prince, she's a lowly water peasant!'

_But you were banished. She's probably higher than you now. It wouldn't hurt to do a few things now that you're not so high and mighty anymore right?_

'But she's a peasant Zuko! A lowly water wench. She doesn't deserve you.'

_You're just a commoner now. A small-time commoner probably gonna end up serving tea in Ba Sing Se. You don't have to hold back anymore now that you two are equal. Come on, you know you want her._

'Come on Zuko! She's a peasant. Her home is probably extinct by now!'

_Extinct because you attacked her home. Just try and tell her you're sorry. Wink Wink._

'Fight it Zuko! You can just tell her you're sorry later and never make contact with her again.'

_She's here, you're here, your uncle playing Pai Sho downstairs, it's impossible to just forget about her. You can't fight it anymore Zuko. You _want _her._

'No Zuko you don't!'

_You do!_

'Don't!'

_Do!_

'Don't!'

_Do_

'Don't!'

_Do!_

'Don't!'

_Do!_

"SHUT UP!"

"Huh, Zuko?" He hadn't even her enter. Great, think Zuko think!

"Um-well you see, I um-I kinda had this um-and it just started to-see it like became and then-Well, you know what I'm saying."

"You don't even know what you're saying."

"Sorry. Just forget I ever said anything."

"Okay." She then returned to reading her book.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For attacking the South Pole back then."

"It's okay. What's done is done."

"Yeah."

"Hey Toph, What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know Aang. Can you just stop? All you've been talking about the whole time is Katara this, and Katara that, it's as if-" Toph was cut off by Aang lips on hers.

"There happy?"

"Very. Come on, let's go to the bridge." Toph then pulled Aang towards the bridge, right to the middle. Toph then faced Aang.

"Toph, you're the most beautiful thing I've seen since the Eastern Air Temples."

"And you, Twinkle Toes, looks like the most handsome 13-year old boy I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"No." She then waved her hand in front of her face, indicating her blindness. This made both of them laugh. As Aang leaned in to kiss Toph, the loud voice of Sokka interrupted their intimate moment.

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP THAT! AANG YOU'RE JUST THIRTHEEN! THIRTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT! AND TOPH! YOU'RE BARELY EVEN A TEENAGER! YOU SHOULD QUIT THAT OR I'LL-" He was cut off by a piece of ice covering his mouth and not letting him to speak.

"So, where were we?"

"He's right Aang. I'm only twelve. Besides, we should be heading back to inn. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Okay? Bye." She then kissed his left cheek and started walking towards the inn, him following behind her, leaving Sokka to try and get the ice away from his mouth.

OoOoOoO

So, how was it? You can tell I'm having a hard time getting Zuko and Katara together, hopefully that'll change anyway, review!

P.S. Check out my profile! I posted names of different Zutara fics that I suggest you read! And don't worry, Jet will be back! I promise!


	8. Search for the Waterbender

Hey! Here's the next chapter!

OoOoOoO

Katara woke up to the sunlight streaming from the inn's window. She got up and took one of the towels from the dresser and put it over her shoulder. She decided to go to the inn's showers early so she doesn't have to wait in line. She also brought her robes so she doesn't have to walk back to their room in a towel. When she arrived, there was no one else in front of the female bathroom and decided to go in.

When Katara finished bathing, she quickly put on her robes and decided to let her hair down for a while. She entered the room to find that Zuko was already up, already clean, and already meditating. She decided not to disturb him so she took out a book and started reading. A good hour into the book, she put it away and went out for a walk. The streets were still wet from the rain last night, but the sun was already up and shining brightly. She sat down on a bench and started thinking again.

'When are they gonna get here? I can't stay with Zuko and Iroh for too long. Who knows what might happen to me?'

_What's gonna happen, is that you and Zuko will get along well, kiss under the moonlight, and live happily ever after._

'What?! That can't be right! This is Prince Zuko! Prince-psychotic-maniac-who-can't-love-and-is-trying-to-kill-my-friend-Prince Zuko!'

_So? You're traveling with him whether you like it or not. And besides, nothing's wrong with getting attached to someone that cute, right?_

'That's the problem! You can't get attached to him! He'll just break your heart like Jet!'

_He's different. And changed. And polite. And good to his uncle. And cute._

'No! No! No! This can't happen!'

_Why not?_

'Because, because, because, well, AAAHHHH! I give up!'

_Good._

Katara inwardly groaned. Somehow, she knew this wasn't helping. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone beside her coughed out loud. Thinking it was just some annoying stranger, she didn't face him. Instead, she faced the other direction. He coughed again and she was forced to look at him.

"What is your- oh my gods! Jet! What, but I- and-" She stood up and tried to run but he was too quick and was holding both her hands behind her back in a flash.

"What do you want, you filthy jerk?"

"You. Come with me quietly, or I'll have to force you with me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just come with me already!"

"I'm not coming with you Jet, you know that!" Jet then dragged poor Katara to another alley, this time, it was away from the inn.

"Are you sure about that?" He said, his voice oozing with venom.

"Just leave me alone!" Jet tugged at her wrist more, causing pain to surge throughout her right arm, which just happened to be her waterbending arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The two looked up to see Zuko standing before them glaring at Jet, who didn't move or loosen his grip on Katara's wrist."

"I said, leave her alone!"

"Make me, Prince Puke for Brains!"

"I will!"

Zuko then aimed a kick for Jet's stomach, who barely dodged it. Katara took this opportunity to hit Jet square in the face. Still in shock about what Katara just did, Jet didn't get to block the fist aiming straight towards his stomach, causing him to pass out.

"Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up.

"No problem. Come on let's go before-" Zuko didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Katara fainted and fell in his arms.

He carried her towards their room and laid her down gently on her bed. He sat there, just watching her, admiring how the sunlight fell upon her face. He quickly moved away a stray strand of her away from her face, tucking it behind her hair. He gently caressed her cheek, grateful that she didn't get hurt much in the fight.

_I promise Katara, I won't let that freak near you ever again._

A part of his brain told him to just leave her and talk to his uncle, while a bigger part of his brain told him to stay by her until she woke up, so he just sat there, watching her, guarding her, admiring her. An hour after she fainted, Zuko carefully placed a kiss on her forehead before heading out to find his uncle and tell him about Katara's current predicament. Little did he know that a few minutes before he left, Katara was already awake, shocked at the sweet gesture, but happy at the same time.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Sokka was pacing the floor impatiently. Aang had left him and Toph outside to wait by the Waterbender's fountain while he made some inquiries about Katara in all the nearby inns.

"Aang, finally you're back. What happened? Where is she? How come she's not with you?" Even more questions ran through Sokka's mind, but he didn't have time to ask them. He just wanted his sister back. "So? Where is she? Come on Aang, Tell me!"

"She's not here."

"What? SugarQueen's not here? Then where the heck would she be?"

"Someone told me he recognized the picture of Katara that I showed him. He said she was brought to the inn some time after lunch. She seemed to be passed out and was carried upstairs by a young man. He didn't get a good look at his face though. She came back to the front desk afterwards and rented a room. The man said that Katara left the next day with an old man and the young man who brought her there. The guy said that the young man had a huge scar on his left cheek. A burn."

"Zuko. When I get my hands on him, I swear, I am gonna kill him. I'll tear his li-"

"Wait Sokka, there's more. One of the ladies I asked said that Katara was found in an old alleyway and that Zuko picked her up and brought her to the inn. She also said that Katara went with Zuko and his Uncle **willingly**."

"Willingly? Are you sure?"

"Yes. They seem to have been seen talking together here in this same fountain. I just don't get it."

"Maybe Sugar Queen got amnesia from hitting her head when she passed out."

"I don't think so. Some of the people here saw here practicing her waterbending by the fountain. She definitely remembers."

"Where did she go?"

"She went to a city, not too far from here. Apparently it's called City of the Heart, whatever that means."

"City of the Heart? You don't think?"

"What? Katara and Zuko, together? Ew. Gross, Toph. What would make you think my sister would do that?"

"Nothing."

"Well if we wanna find her, we have to do it quick."

"Sokka, we can't. It's almost night, and the city's three hours away. We'll never make it. We have to rest first, right Toph?"

"I agree with Twinkle Toes."

"Fine. But one night, okay. One night."

_Katara, where are you?_

OoOoOoO

How was it? Thanks to imuzuok and teenfox for constantly reviewing. I wouldn't have done it without you! Review!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I watched Spiderman 3 and kinda lost track of the time. If you haven't watched yet then I'll spoil it for you. Harry died!


	9. First Kiss! Squeel!

Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me! Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA. If I did, there would be way too much Zuko and Taang.

OoOoOoO

Sokka was up earlier than the rest of them, shocking the two lovebirds. They quickly departed and headed to the town, making sure they had enough supplies since it's gonna be a four-hour walk. The awkward silence was soon broken by a shout coming from behind the three.

"Hey you! Yes you! You're the Avatar right? Please I need your help!" The man came running towards them. "Please, I need your help. These people started attacking the village you just left. They said that they'd kill anyone who got in the way of their capturing the Avatar. Please help us."

"What did these men look like?"

"They're no men. Girls, about your age. They came into our town, destroying anything in it's path. They were riding these lizards and-"

"Azula. Sokka, Toph, come on, we have to help these people."

"But Aang, what about my sister?"

"We have to do this Sokka. It's our fault they're being attacked. We have to stop them before anyone gets hurt."

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Katara woke up with a start. She had a feeling that Aang and the others were in danger. She got out of the bed and went to the window. It was still barely dawn, with only little specks of orange coming from the horizon. She looked around the room. Iroh was snoring loudly on the couch. How a small old man can make so much noise during unconsciousness, she did not know. She looked over at the bed, Zuko was seated in a chair beside it and was sleeping soundly. She walked over to the dresser and got a blanket that she carefully draped it around Zuko's sleeping form. She stooped down slowly until her mouth was right beside Zuko ear. "Thank you." She whispered, before heading back to bed. Little did she know that Zuko wasn't at all asleep.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Toph threw boulder after boulder at Ty Lee, sho quickly flipped out of the way and cartwheeled behind Toph. Just as she was about to jab Toph hard on the small of her back, the 12-year old quickly jumped out of the way and built an earth cage around Ty Lee. Now that the acrobat was down, she just had to help Sokka, who was having a hard time blocking all the darts and kunai thrown at him by Mai.

Toph pulled up a wall of earth in front of Sokka just as three shuriken were about to collide with his lower stomach. He quickly thanked Toph and started helping Aang with Azula. Toph quickly sidestepped the knife that was about to make contact with her foot.

"You wanna play with knives? Okay then, let's play, Drama Queen!"

Toph quickly brought up a wall of earth and quickly started punching it, launching stone darts at Mai, who quicly dodged all but one that hit the side of her leg, making a deep gash just below her knee. She ignored it and kept throwing kunai at Toph, who easily blocked it with earth. She finally managed to hit Mai's arms, causing it to spurt out blood. Feeling that Mai can't throw darts for a while, she went to help Aang and Sokka, the latter having two burns on his lower legs.

"Hey Princess Psycho! Let's see if you can burn rocks!"

Toph and Aang started doing the same technique Toph used on Mai. While Azula was kept busy, Sokka decided to sneak up on her from behind. Azula, of course, knew this was coming, so she flung a large fire ball towards Aang and Toph. She then quickly turned and kicked Sokka's stomach before he could have anytime to react. Toph quickly threw a giant boulder at Azula. After simply side stepping it, she turned back to the sprawled form of the the water tribe warrior. Aang easily sent an airwave at the boulder, sending back at Azula, hitting the small of her back and causing her to faint. Toph then made an earth stretcher for Sokka and Aang gently placed him there. Toph quickly made an earth cage for the three fire natives and quickly joined her friends towards the nearest healer.

_**Zutara- Zutara- Zutara- Zutara- Zutara**_

Meanwhile, Katara and Iroh were shopping for supplies they needed. They were only a day away from Ba Sing Se and Katara didn't have a passport, so they had to pick one up. Afterwards, they went back to the inn. There was a festival that night, and it would be their last night in the village, so Zuko and Katara decided to go. Iroh decided to go later on, when the Tea Booth was open. So the two were left together at the festival. Of course, the two of them wouldn't think of it as a date, that they were just friends. Although all you readers know that they both want it to be something more.

The two of them were just talking to each other, both silently cursing that they didn't have enough courage to ask the other one to dance, that is, until Katara heard a familiar song.

"I know this. Come on Zuko, dance with me. Please?"

"Fine."

"Come on."

The two of them danced together, both hoping the moment won't end. Of course like everything else, it had to. As the song ended, the two of them just waited for the next song. They danced to numerous songs, some slow, some a little more upbeat. The two of danced together all night. During one particular song though, Katara slipped. Zuko caught her and suddenly found himself staring into her eyes, drowning in them as if they were the ocean.

Slowly, he brought her face up until their noses were only an inch apart. Then, he closed the gap between their faces, kissing her soft and gentle lips delicately, as they were the most fragile thing in the world. She responded to the kiss, softly pushing her lips against his own. They broke apart, neither breaking eye contact with one another.

As the song ended, Katara broke away from Zuko, saying she was tired and headed back to the inn. Zuko just stood there, stunned. He quickly gained control of himself and headed towards where Katara disappeared. He found her in their room and gave her one line before heading to the showers with his clothes and a towel.

"Thanks for a great evening."

Katara quickly changed clothes and placed the sheets on the floor. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

'_Till Tomorrow Then._

OoOoOoO

How was that? I hope I lived up to your expectations for their first kiss. I might bring Haru back in. Please tell me if I should. I sorta wanted this to revolve around the others first, but I also needed them to kiss before they get to Ba Sing Se. I plans for them that involve Jin.


	10. Attack, Defend, Ice Dome

Hi! I've decided not to bring Haru back but there will be a poll below and I want you to answer. The question is at the bottom so read before you answer.

I keep forgetting this: I do not own A: TLA.

OoOoOoO

Katara woke up the next day with a smile on her face, that is, until she remembered what happened last night. Her face formed into a frown as she started getting ready. Since she's trying to avoid Zuko for now, she left the inn before you could say even say "IhateKataangandthinkZutaraiswaybetter!"

She went to a nearby teashop and ordered Jasmine tea and a slice of fruit cake. With breakfast out of the way, Katara went to the fountain and started practicing her bending. Right after she successfully froze and thawed the whole fountain, she spotted Zuko heading towards her. In a panic from the small scene yesterday, she quickly ran away from the spot, not noticing the confused look on the former-prince's face.

Zuko was about to run after her, when he noticed a small hint of Blue on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed it was the necklace she always wore.

_I should probably return it._

Zuko remembered the times when he had it. He would always rub the stone pendant because it helped him relax. It was just so smooth and delicate.

_Just like her lips._

Zuko shook the thought out of his head. He would keep it for now. He thought back to the time when he tied her to a tree. It felt like so long ago now. Like forever. How he dangled it in front of her face, how he bargained with her seductively, whispering softly in her ear. Even then, he had a soft crush on her. He admired the way she would refuse, even if he would let her and her necklace go. She was pretty much the only woman ever to turn him down, the only woman who had enough courage to shout back at him and tell him to jump in a river. Yes, she was very brave, but a bit clumsy at first. But now, she's already a waterbending master. A good catch indeed.

Zuko ran back towards the inn to find his Uncle packing the little they had brought.

"Uncle, where's Katara?"

"She just finished packing a few minutes ago. She said she didn't get enough to eat earlier, so I gave her a few silvers for breakfast."

"Where?"

"She said she would be at the small tea shop. Why do you ask nephew?"

But he before he could get an answer, Zuko was already out the door, heading towards the tea shop.

Zuko arrived panting. He stopped to catch his breath in front of the door and walked in soon after. He spotted Katara and felt his heart skip a bit. Suddenly he was very nervous to confront her, especially after what happened last night.

_Damn this girl, why does she make me feel this way?_

Zuko approached Katara slowly and sat down across from her there was an awkward silence before Katara spoke.

"Listen Zuko, about what happened last night. Well, you see I-"

She was cut off when Zuko put his finger in front of her lips.

"It's okay I get it. I know how you feel and, and I 'd like us to stay just friends."

Although he didn't know why, Zuko's heart ached when he said those words. He stood up and walked away, not noticing the sad look on Katara's face.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Katara was back at the fountain, bending. It was somehow very relaxing to be around her element, it reminded her of home. But, today was different. Today, bending didn't help her, so she just put the water back into the fountain and sat at its edge, debating with her conscience once more.

_He probably doesn't mean it._

'Yes, he probably does. I knew this was going to end up bad. Why did I listen to you?

_Quit your whining. He probably thought that's what you were gonna say and said it for you._

'I should be happy he doesn't like me, but, it just doesn't feel right without him.'

_That's why you should go and tell him that that's not what you were gonna say; if you were actually gonna say something._

'I don't know. What if that was what he wanted to tell me. I'd sound like a complete fool.'

_Fine. I'm gonna go do stuff. I'll be back before you leave for Ba Sing Se. Bye._

Then her conscience (which from this point on in the story will be named Katrina) left her mind to go and talk to someone else's conscience(I'll write a drabble dedicated to the first one who guesses right!).

Katara hesitantly left the fountain. She wandered around a bit before feeling the pull of water tug at her. She decided to follow it and came to a nearby stream. Just as she was about to practice a water whip, she saw a bit of smoke coming from somewhere. She started running off towards the fire and found a few trees burning. She quickly bended water from the nearby stream and started putting out the fire. She suddenly heard Zuko's voice and followed it to a small clearing separated by a thin line of trees. She carefully went over to the trees and listened to whatever it was Zuko was saying, and by the rise in temperature, she'd say that he was mad and was firebending, a lot.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER!? STUPID LITTLE WA-"

He was cut off when Katara went through the thin line of trees and asked him what was wrong.

"Zuko, what are you doing!? You nearly burned down five trees, let alone half the forest! You're lucky there was a stream nearby or the whole village could've been burnt to a crisp!"

"Katara, I don't have time for this. I'm just furious! Furious that you had to join us! Furious that you're always on my mind! And furious because you just want us to be friends when I don't!" Zuko was practically yelling at Katara by now.

"So you're saying this is my fault? Zuko, I never said I wanted us to be just friends. Do you know how hard it was back there at the tea shop, to have to just sit there when all I wanted to do was kiss you right at the spot? Do you know how hard that was? Do you?" Unlike Zuko, Katara's voice was still fine, not normal, but not too loud either.

"And do you know hard it is to have to-" She was silenced by lips on hers, making her forget all her worries. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss Jet jumped through the trees and had a sword pointing towards Zuko's back.

"Let Katara go. Now." Zuko did as he was told, just so Katara wouldn't have to get hurt. When Jet loosened his grip around the swords, Zuko spun around and aimed a fire kick at Jet's stomach. Jet of course, dodged this, and threw his hooked swords at Zuko. Zuko barely dodged the attack and sent fireball after fireball at Jet.

Seeing as how this could end up destroying the village, Katara made a small ice dome around the two boys, getting water from the stream to fix any holes from Zuko's fire attacks. The ice dome was 12 meters in diameter, giving Zuko and Jet enough space to duel. She, of course, stayed outside to maintain the dome.

Jet was starting to get tired so he decided to play one of his dirty tricks. He dropped his one remaining sword on the ground and looked up at Zuko.

"Please. Have mercy. I can't fight you. I just can't. I'm too weak."

When Zuko let the flames extinguish from his palm, Jet jumped up and pushed Zuko's hand onto the ice. When he used his firebending, that part of the ice dome melted making a huge hole in the dome. Jet kept dodging Zuko's hits, making sure that Zuko stayed near the hole. When Katara bended more water to freeze to the ice dome, Jet pulled Zuko's two hands and drenched them in the oncoming water. Zuko smirked, knowing something Jet didn't.

"You're forgetting something, pretty boy. Heat can turn water to steam in a matter of seconds."

Zuko evaporated the water from his palms and sent a fireball Jet. When he dodged it, Zuko picked up the sword and hit Jet at the back of his head with the flat side of the sword.

When Jet collapsed, Katara knew that was her cue to melt away the small ice dome and bring it back to the stream. She ran up to Zuko and hugged him.

"You did great. Remember, we have to make sure that nobody finds out about Jet. No one, not even your Uncle, got it?"

"Yeah. I'm not worried about my Uncle finding out. I'm just worried that you'll tell him."

"I will not Zuko, promise."

"I bet you can't even keep that promise either."

"Try Me."

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Aang and the others were talking when Aang finally made a decision.

"Guys, we have to go to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure that Katara will be heading there. She knew that's where we're headed and is probably gonna wait for us there."

"But Aang, my sister could be in trouble right now."

"But Sokka, we have to inform the earth king about the eclipse."

"He's right Snoozels. Sugar Queen can defend herself."

"Sokka, we have to go to Ba Sing Se. Katara can wait."

"WHAT!?!? Aang, saying Katara can wait is like saying Jet should attack Katara soon and afterwards, Zuko could kiss her!" –(Whoa. Talk about Brotherly instincts.)

"What are you saying? Snoozels, I think you're out of your mind. That would never happen!" –(If only you knew Toph, If only you knew.)

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Iroh finished packing away and went downstairs to get some fresh air. He walked over to a small tea shop and ordered Jasmine tea. He looked out the window and saw Zuko and Katara walking together, holding hands. He put on a knowing grin, only one thought on his mind.

_Grandbabies_

OoOoOoO

I just had to put that in because I realized I've been neglecting Iroh lately. Oh well.

Here's the poll I told you about earlier-

What would you rather happen in my story?

a. Jet has amnesia after getting hit on the head, meaning he'll try to be friends with Zuko...er…Li on the ship. (I already have one vote for this from my cousin)

b. Jet sees Zuko on the ship and throws him overboard.

c. Zuko and Katara accidentally miss the ship, leaving Iroh onboard alone.

d. Or Jet teams up with Azula to kill Zuko and get Katara back.(This time, he wants Katara, not Aang. Wink. Wink.)

Anyway, I wouldn't have done it without you guys. You're the reason this story's still here!

P.S. Check my profile, it has a list of the coolest Zutara stories ever. If you know one I haven't read, please tell me.

This is probably the longest a/n ever so bye. Don't forget to Review!


	11. Onboard Encounter

Ha! Amnesia wins! Pretty much nobody likes Zuko getting thrown overboard. Anyway, here's the amnesia chapter. Sorry for the wait.

I don't own A: TLA.

OoOoOoO

Jet woke up on a soft bed. Looking around, he noticed that he was in some sort of infirmary.

"Jet, are you awake?" Jet looked up to see Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked.

"We found you in the forest. We brought you here as soon as we can Jet. Who did this to you?"

"I, I don't remember. I don't remember anything since we fought the firebenders in Rinshin."

"Jet, we have to stop fighting. This isn't helping anyone, especially you."

"I know. We have to move on. Start a new life. And I know just the place to do so."

"Where?" Longshot asked, finally speaking during the conversation.

"Ba Sing Se. We can take the ferry that's leaving during sunset. We can make it. The ferry docks are only two hours away."

"Fine with me. I have a feeling something interesting is gonna happen. Something about your forgotten memories."

"I feel it too." Jet jumped up and looked between Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I remember one word. I don't know why, but it just came to me."

"What?"

"Katara."

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Iroh, Zuko and Katara arrived at the docks three hours later. They were going to ride the ship that leaves at sunset. Katara left the rest of them for a while to go shopping with the few silvers that she was given.

She spotted a necklace carved in the traditional Water Tribes style. She put her hand over her collarbone and gasped. Her necklace wasn't there. She shrugged it off. Iroh probably put it in his pack. Entering the shop, she noticed that the whole store was full of Water Tribe merchandise. She looked a bit more and found a beautiful silver ring with a carved sapphire in the center. She picked it up and walked to the front counter. She asked the woman how much it was and found that it was fairly cheap. She bought the ring and tucked it neatly into the folds of her robe.

She went back to the tea shop she left the two men in and found Zuko busying himself by studying the lines of the wooden table he was seated at. Looking around, she noticed that Iroh was playing a game of Pai Sho with an elderly woman. She went over to Zuko and sat down in front of him. He took her hands in his and held it firmly. He looked into her eyes and found happiness in them. He felt his mouth twitch upwards and started a conversation with her concerning the side-effects of Cactus Juice.

When the time came that they had to board, the two let go of each other and walked over to Iroh, who had something important to tell them.

"Well. The passports have been accepted. Remember, if someone asks, Zuko's name is supposed to be Li. If you talk to me, my name is Mushi. I'll be spending most of my time below deck, in the Senior Room. I will be having a separate cabin from yours. You two will be sharing one cabin together, separate beds and separate trunks. Don't try anything you'll regret, because I will know." Iroh winked at them before heading off, not noticing the blush on both their faces.

Katara was about to walk towards the ferry when a group of three boarding the ship caught her eye.

"Jet." Katara started thinking of the horrible things he could do while in the ocean.

"What was that?" Katara was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Zuko.

"I saw Jet. Zuko, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"We already paid for the tickets. We can't go back. Just stay away from him. I'll make sure to protect you no matter what." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise."

When they let go of each other, they linked their hands and walked towards the ferry. They boarded it and were soon looking at the ocean, waiting for the ship to depart.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Aang and the others arrived when the sunset ferry departed. Toph went to buy the tickets for the next one when Aang spotted a bluish blur on the ferry. Recognizing it, he did the first thing he could think of, shout.

"KATARA!!!"

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

"KATARA!!!"

Katara turned around when she heard a distant voice shout her name. Zuko noticed the look on her face and was instantly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Aang."

"You probably imagined it."

"Yeah. I probably did. I'm gonna go to our cabin and change. I been wearing this for the past two days."

"Okay. Take care Katara." He kissed her lightly on the lips before she left to change. Zuko was looking at the ocean when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jet and two of his friends.

"Hi, um, do I know you? You just look so familiar, but I got amnesia when I hit my head and I don't remember anything." Jet asked.

"No. I don't think you know me." Zuko said unsure. He spotted Katara rising to the deck.

"Hey Li, do you know where the-" She was cut off when someone familiar recognized her.

"Katara! Katara, it's me Smellerbee!" Smellerbee ran towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Katara, you've gotta help us. Jet has amnesia and only remembers one thing since we left Rinshin."

"What?"

"You. He only remembers you. We think you have something to do with his forgotten memories. Did you meet up with each other since we left Rinshin?"

"I- I- I can't tell you."

"Why not?" This time, it was Longshot who spoke.

"I can't. I, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Smellerbee took her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Why not, Katara? Why not!? Who's gonna get hurt if you tell us!?"

"I can't tell you." She lightly pushed Smellerbee away and went over to Zuko. She turned back to face the three of them as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that." She walked away, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Everyone then looked at Zuko, who doesn't really like to be stared at. He looked away from them and returned to watching the ocean, illuminated only by the lamps of the ferry and the twinkling stars above.

When dinner came, Katara stayed with Zuko and Iroh. She nearly spit out her food when she tasted the goop that can only be onion and banana juice with a hint of pickles. "Ew. What the heck was that? It's disgusting."

"Its Onion and Banana juice. I hear the captain's eating like a king, while we refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asks, sipping his own bowl of the goop.

"The fat happy kind." At this, Iroh starts to drool.

"So Katara, wanna help us liberate some food?"

"No." Katara looks down at the bowl and places on the ground. "I'm not hungry. I'll just go back to the cabin.

Zuko looks down at his own food and throws it to the ocean. "I'm in."

"Okay. My name's Jet. These are my freedom fighters, Longshot and Smellerbee."

"Hey." That came from Smellerbee. Longshot merely nods in greeting.

"And you are?"

"Li. The name's Li."

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

"Stupid Jet for deciding to come on the ferry. Stupid Sokka for sleeping in. Stupid Toph for losing the note. Stupid Aang for- for- for- not looking for the note. Stupid ferry for the stupid food." Katara angrily stomps around their cabin, throwing pillows against the walls.

"Okay, Katara. Just calm down." She starts breathing in and out, trying to calm down from her tantrum. When she did, she put all the pillows back in place and went into peaceful slumber.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

After getting the food from the kitchens the four of them sit down with Irok and share the food to all the passengers.

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man."

"Maybe that's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" She then walks off with Longshot following close behind. "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a girl!"

Jet sits down with them and starts a conversation.

"I heard people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that wall."

"It truly is a magnificent sight."

"So you've seen it before?"

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh moves his head away in shame.

I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance."

"A second chance not to kill off a whole earthbender city just to kill off a dozen firebenders?" Katara then walks out of the shadows and joined the three men on the floor. Zuko stares at Katara until he notices something. "Have you just woken up?"

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, Jet, you can't possibly change the fact that you tried killing off a whole village and tried to use me to do just that."

"I'm sorry Katara. I've changed. I truly have. Just give me another chance."

"I will, but only once we get to Ba Sing Se. Before that, I don't wanna talk to you at all." She then stands up and walks away towards another part of the ship. Jet is about to go after her when Zuko places a hand on his arm.

"Don't. You'll only make it much worse. I'll go talk to her." He stands up and was about to go when Jet asks him a question.

"What are you two? Cousins or something?"

"No. Just friends." He then storms off to where Katara is resting her arms on the rail.

"Hey."

"Hey." There's an awkward silence surrounding them before Zuko decides to break it.

"Katara, how do you two no each other? You and Jet I mean."

"The two of us met when we were running from you. I sorta developed a small crush on him back then, but-" Katara turned away from Zuko. She really didn't want to tell him. As if he heard her thoughts, Zuko spoke.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I can understand if you don't fully trust me yet." She looked at Zuko and stared straight at his golden orbs. She moved closer to him and hugged him tight. She sobbed into Zuko's clothes and muttered a 'thank you'. That was all Zuko had to hear before bringing her lips up to meet his.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Jet saw all of this from behind a very fat pole. He felt his blood boil and anger soon filled his head to his toes. He wouldn't admit it, but he still felt something towards Katara. He thought that the next time he saw her, he would have a shot with her. But now, seeing these two doing what they are, it just made him mad. He stomped off towards his cabin and found Longshot already there.

Seeing as he needed some alone time he went back up to find Mushi chatting happily with Li. Noticing Katara wasn't there, he stormed off to find her.

After spotting her resting her head on her hands by the rail, he quickly snuck up behind her. Moving his mouth near her ear, he made Katara jump when he whispered 5 words that sent a chill down her spine.

"This is what you deserve." Before Katara could ask him what he meant, he spun her around and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Katara pushed him away and stared there breathless for a second.

A smile suddenly formed on her lips and she moved her finger back and forth, telling him to come closer, when he did, she moved he lips closer to his. When they were only inches apart and he finally shut his eyes--

SLAP!!

The noise Katara's hand made when it made contact with Jet's left cheek could be heard throughout the whole ship that even Iroh had to wince. Katara took Jet by the collar and shouted "Never, do that again or you won't get your second chance!"

She stormed off across the deck towards the stairs. Before descending, she made a huge snake of water wrap tightly around Jet still form and froze it in place, leaving him there until someone found him. Of course, there are only two firebenders on board, and she will make sure that they don't decide to thaw the ice around the rebel's body.

OoOoOoO

This is the longest chapter so far! Thanks to teenfox, Kiella, MissStormer and kit kat coco bar for all the constant reviews! You guys are the greatest!

OMG! This is the longest chapter yet! I can't believe I only spent two days on this! Okay, maybe two and a half.


	12. The Dream, The Nightmare

I tried to make this chapter revolve mainly around the gang, but I couldn't help it. My mind just screamed 'NIGHTMARE! NIGHTMARE!' So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA.

OoOoOoO

Sokka was pacing the floor of the ferry docks. He should be happy he met Suki again, but without his sister here, how can he be happy, right?

"Sokka, you've been pacing the floor the whole time you've been waiting for the next ferry. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am Suki. Why wouldn't I be? I've wanted to see you for who knows how long?"

"Sokka, if you're upset about Katara, I understand. Just relax. Katara's a strong girl. Now come on. The ferry's leaving."

"Wait. You're coming?" Sokka stopped pacing to look at Suki.

"Yup. I switched duties with Lani. I'll be the one in charge of getting you there." Sokka walked over to Suki and hugged her tight. "Thanks Suki. I knew I could always count on you."

"You're welcome, Sokka. Now come on. The ferry might leave without us."

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

_A 17-year old Katara had her feet and hands chained to the wall. Her clothes were torn and ripped and her hair had come out of its braid and bun. Only one of her hair loopies remained and one of her shoes were missing. The bruised teen looked up when she heard the metal door creak. Inside came a strong looking man with shaggy brown hair and two hooked swords on his back, dragging a half-conscious 19-year old Zuko to the other side of the room. He slammed Zuko's back against the wall hard and started punching him in every place imaginable._

"_Zuko!" she heard herself scream his name, but to no avail, the man just continued to take the life out of him. She started crying, tears of anguish and pain flowing freely from her blue orbs, but she couldn't wipe them away, since she was chained. "Stop! Please! I beg you! Don't hurt him!" the tears stopped flowing when she noticed that the man had stopped._

_He turned around to face her and she gasped she what she saw. _Jet._ "Hello, Katara. Sorry I can't stay to catch up, but I have to make sure Prince Zuko here is ready for his funeral." He turned back around and lifted his sword high above his head and brought it down, delivering the final blow to kill the prince. Katara started sobbing, crying more than she had ever done in her life._

_She lost another person important to her. Another person who held meaning to her. She lost everyone she ever cared about, everyone she ever loved. She already lost her mother, now Zuko was gone too. She closed her eyes, refusing to see the result of Jet's fury. She sobbed once more, hearing his voice one last time._

"_Katara."_

"_Katara."_

"Katara, wake up."

Katara, slowly opened her eyes, it was all a dream. She held her hand up to touch her face and noticed that it was wet. She had been crying. She moved a bit so she could face the direction opposite the wall. She found Zuko looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. At first, there was an unbearable silence, until Katara sat up on her bed and hugged Zuko, sobbing quietly into his chest.

"Oh Zuko, I had the worst nightmare ever. I was chained, and you died and… Oh, Zuko. It was horrible." Zuko pushed her away gently and took her by the shoulders. "It's alright Katara, I'm right here. It was just a nightmare. Nothing but a silly dream. I promise that as long as you're here, I'll never leave you." He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to his bed.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me for a while? I mean, I'm just, well, scared." Katara said this rather hesitantly, knowing that Zuko would probably just reject her offer. Who in their right mind would want to sleep in the same bed with her?

"Okay, I guess." At this, Katara thought Zuko was going insane, but was happy for the fact that he hadn't rejected her offer. He went under the sheets and put his arm around Katara's waist, whispering a barely audible good night before the two of them dozed off.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Toph was clinging onto Aang's arm as they walked together on the ferry deck. Since the young Earth Rumble champion wasn't on solid ground, she needed the airbender's help to get around. Aang, of course, was happy to be able to stay with Toph for the rest of the trip.

"Hey Aang." Toph whispered. "Are you sure you saw Sweetness on the boat?"

"Positive, Toph." He replied. "I'm sure it was her." After he saw their companion on the ferry, Sokka was more determined than ever to find his baby sister. The young avatar noticed something strange about the person they thought was Katara though. A man had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Meanwhile…

"The moon looks brilliant, doesn't it Sokka?"

"Whatever."

"Shut it, you idiot."

"Yes Suki." The female warrior turned to face the male warrior. "I missed you Sokka."

"You too." He looked over at the Kyoshi warrior and was about to lean in to place his lips on hers when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the full moon, which lead him to remember his times with Yue. He turned his head away when Suki finally decided to close her eyes.

"Suki, I'm sorry."

"It's about what happened at the North Pole, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Aang told me." Suki raised her hand and placed on the side of Sokka's face. "Sokka, if you miss her, I understand. It's hard to lose someone you love." She used her hands so he would face her. "If you don't want it to happen now, I'll wait. I'll wait for you as long as I have to." Then she walked away.

"Sokka, you idiot, what have you done." He whispered to himself. He placed his head in his hands and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Somewhere near where Sokka was, a black-haired female was spying on him, and she just got a good piece of info.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Jet wiggled and squirmed with no luck. He's been stuck in the ice for nearly 2 hours, the cold midnight wind not helping his situation. The only way he could get out is if he was helped by a waterbender, or a firebender. He knew that the only waterbender onboard wouldn't help him, and he wouldn't take help from some firebending scum either. So he just stayed there until he fell asleep. He was gonna have one heck of a back cramp tomorrow.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Katara woke up to the sun's rays streaming from the window. Looking around, she noticed Zuko had already left. She used this time to change quickly before he came back. When she threw her discarded robe on her bed, she noticed a ring fall out.

_She looked a bit more and found a beautiful silver ring with a carved sapphire in the center. She picked it up and walked to the front counter. She asked the woman how much it was and found that it was fairly cheap. She bought the ring and tucked it neatly into the folds of her robe._

She took the ring and placed it in her backpack. The Southern Water Tribe girl planned on giving it to her Gran-Gran when she got back. She then remembered something important and headed out the door. She found the two men, once again, sipping tea on the dock.

"Ir- Mushi, have you seen my necklace?" she asked the former general

"Why, no my dear, I have not, maybe you misplaced it." He replied.

"That reminds me," Zuko said "You dropped this the day we went to the forest." He handed her the necklace and she took it without hesitation, putting it back around her neck.

"By the way, my dear, have you happened to notice anyone else on board who can waterbend?"

"No. Why?"

"Because it seems our dear friend is stuck in some sort of ice snake."

"He deserved it." She replied nonchalantly

"Why is that?" Zuko asked.

"Forget it. Anyway, what do we have for breakfast?"

"Just a few cakes and biscuits. Anyway, have I told you of the time when Azula burned my nephew's prized teddy bear when he was 5?"

"UNCLE!!"

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

"Sokka, Sokka wake up. SOKKA!!"

"What! I'm up! I'm up!" The water tribe warrior rubbed his ear where Suki shouted at him. "Geez Sokka, you fell asleep on the floor. I don't know how you could even sleep on that. Katara was right, you are stubborn."

"At least help me up!" The Kyoshi warrior grabbed Sokka by the collar and lifted him up. She walked away, just like she did the night before.

As she passed one of the pillars, a figure in a black cloak grabbed her and brought her below deck.Two other cloaked figures tied her to a wooden pole in one of the rooms.

And all this happened without Sokka knowing.

OoOoOoO

Okay, sorry short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys next time! And will at least 5 of my 20 subscribers review!?


	13. Secret No More

Here it is. Jet finds out about Zuko and Iroh! mock gasp

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA

OoOoOoO

They were to arrive soon at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se in a few hours. Smellerbee was **finally** able to convince Katara to let Jet go, promising he won't do anything stupid. So the waterbender reluctantly walked over to the rebel, still wrapped by the ice snake. She melted the water and threw it back in the ocean, but not before freezing Jet's legs together when nobody was looking. She spent the rest of their time sipping tea with Iroh while listening to him describing Ba Sing Se in great detail.

"So, the palace was huge, very beautiful indeed. In fact I remember Lu Te-"

"Uncle! We're here!" Iroh and Katara quickly made their way over to the rails beside Zuko. Sure enough, at the very end of the large bay, stood the great wall of Ba Sing Se. Katara couldn't help but stare at the magnificent sight. She knew that from Iroh's stories that it looked grand, but she didn't expect this. If this was just the Outer wall, imagine what's inside.

"Wow. It looks wonderful." She murmured.

"Indeed it is." The tea lover replied.

"I didn't think they could make walls this high."

"It's pretty easy if you have earthbenders to keep it together everyday. The walls are guarded by the Terra Team, a very elite platoon of earthbenders. They guard it to make sure no unauthorized individual enters.

"Uncle, if what you're saying is true, how did you manage to get inside it without being caught by the Terra Team?" Zuko asked.

"It's quite simple if you have a whole Fire Nation Army with you. But I'll tell you the details later. Right now, I must go pack." He walked off towards his room on the large ship, leaving Zuko and Katara to talk amongst themselves.

Meanwhile…

Jet was strolling around the deck, his teeth digging into an apple as the juices slid down his chin. He wiped it off quickly and was about to turn at a corner when he heard voices. One of them was that of a female, obviously Katara. The others were Li and Mushi's. He pressed his back against the wall and was able to hear bits of their conversation.

"-without being caught by the Terra Team?" he tensed upon hearing those words. Mushi snuck into Ba Sing Se? How? When? Why?

He felt his heart thumping madly in his chest. He craned his neck to hear more of their conversation.

"-if you have a whole Fire Nation Army-" That confirmed his suspicions. Mushi and Li were Fire Nation! But Katara was there, why didn't she run away when she heard them? Was she some sort of prisoner perhaps? Then why was she kissing Li? Is that even his real name?

He stalked off towards the stairs that lead below deck and ran towards Smellerbee's cabin that she shared with some lame red-headed girl. It was the only room left, so she had to share it with the Kyoshi boat guard. He pushed the door open and---

"JET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He could hear Smellerbee shout from underneath a blanket. "Get out Jet! I'm trying to change!" he quickly left the room and shut the door. His face turning redder by the second. He turned around so that his back was to the door and found the Kyoshi guard, Katara and Li look at him strangely before the two girls burst started laughing. Li on the other hand, moved his face so he wouldn't have to face Jet, knowing that if he did, he too would start laughing. But that didn't stop him from suppressing a snort.

Jet let out an uncivilized growl before he heard Smellerbee shout something close like 'Come in!'

He quickly opened the door and slipped in before the others had a chance to do so. He walked over to Smellerbee and yanked her off the bed. The rebel pulled her outside and brought her to his and Longshot's room. He roughly pushed her so that she sat down on the bed beside the archer.

Jet started pacing around the room thinking of how he would tell them that Li and Mushi were firebenders. "Jet, why'd you bring us here?" He stopped mid step and turned to face her. "Remember that guy who helped us get food?" he asked dumbly. Of course she remembered. They were stealing food together.

"Yeah. His name is Li. Why?" she asked him.

"He's Fire Nation." He closed his eyes and covered his ears, preparing for the outburst they were going to endure. When none came, he opened his eyes and saw the two of them wearing a confused look.

"Jet, how are you sure about this?"

"I heard them talking." Longshot then looked at Jet and blinked twice, touched his nose and lowered his head a bit.

"What? Longshot what are you talking about? I know what I heard. How dare you tell me that I heard wrong!"

"Jet, calm down. Did you hear them say they were Fire Nation? Did you hear the whole conversation?"

"No. But they were hinting at it. They were talking about the Terra Team and how Mushi snuck in the wall and something about the Fire Army."

"You're crazy Jet. They're probably just talking about how much Mushi hated the Fire Nation for sneaking into the wall without being caught by the Terra Team or some other junk like that." Smellerbee left the room and headed back to her cabin. Longshot just sat there, staring at the spot where their female companion vanished.

----------------

Zuko placed his arm around Katara's shoulder reassuringly as a burly man sat down a few feet away from her on the circular bench. Soon after his uncle finished packing, Zuko lead Katara off the ferry and up the long winding staircase towards one of the higher levels of the wall where the train station was located. The two of them just sat there leaning against the stone pillar as Iroh finalized their papers. The two should really consider themselves lucky for they didn't see the tea lover flirt with the woman at the counter.

"Zuko, what happens they find out?"

"Mmm? Find out about what? Me and my Uncle?" he asked confused.

"No. I'm just scared of what might happen if, you know, Sokka finds out. About us, I mean." She told him hesitantly. Zuko stroked his chin, pretending to think about although he already had an answer to that. "If he finds out that you like me, he'll just have to deal with it. Besides, with a sister like you, how could he say no? And if he can't get it through that big skull of his that you like me, I might have to threaten to burn his boomerang just so he would accept it." He added jokingly.

"But Zuko, I don't like you..." she said in a low voice.

"What? But- Katara I- and then-" he stuttered staring at the girl disbelievingly as she turned her head to the side with a smile on her face.

"Why not!?" he nearly shouted to girl beside him. He let go of her and turned his body the other way. Katara then turned back around and hugged him from behind. She kissed the back of his neck quickly before tightening the hug. "Oh come on Zuko, you didn't even let me finish what I was saying."

"Fine then, what were you saying if you weren't going to dump me?" He said gruffly. Katara could feel his body warming up because of his anger. She yelped when her arm nearly burned. She quickly let go of Zuko and uncorked her waterskin. She healed her arms and started concentrating. When she finished, she put the water back and turned to look at Zuko. He was just staring at her as if she grew two heads. "Zuko? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh- Oh yeah. Um. Sorry about what I did to your arms. I didn't mean to." Katara just looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Oh- uh nothing. It's just hard to believe that you would apologize to me, 'cause you never really apologized when you tied me to a tree and when you attacked my grandmother."

"Oh right. Sorry for that too." He added.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" she said jokingly.

"What do you mean 'boyfriend'? You don't like me remember?" he stated. She took his hand in hers and moved closer to him. "You didn't let me finish. I said I don't like you because I-" she was interrupted when Iroh sat down beside Zuko.

"Ah nephew, we will be staying at a nice little apartment near where we are going to work. Our new job will be very satisfying." The old man said as he started thinking of their new jobs.

"Where exactly are we working?" the waterbender asked Iroh.

"At a teashop!" he exclaimed. Katara burst out laughing while Zuko's face turned red in anger. If no one was looking he would burn the bench to ashes!

He was literally seething at the mere thought of his new job. What was he going to wear? An apron!? He was snapped out of his thoughts when his uncle spotted a cart selling tea.

"TEA! TEA! BEST TEA IN BA SING SE!" The merchant shouted. Iroh's eyes went wide as he scurried over to Katara for a few coppers. After Iroh bought the tea he drank from the cup and suddenly spit it out. "Best tea in Ba Sing Se, more like coldest tea." He said. Jet came over to them and asked Katara to go for a walk with him.

"Only if Zu-er-Li comes along." She replied.

"Fine." He said a little hesitantly. The three of them left Iroh on the bench to go on their little 'walk'.

"So Li, how about you join the Freedom Fighters? You showed us that you have the skills when you helped us take the food. How 'bout it?" Jet said bluntly. The only female walking with them stopped dead in her tracks, unnoticed by the men. She shook her head as if she heard wrong. She ran to catch up with them to find Zuko saying 'no' to Jet's offer.

The two of them walked back towards Iroh with Jet in tow. Zuko sped up as he noticed something coming from his Uncle's tea cup.

Steam.

He looked back at the people a few feet away from him. Katara seemed to be trying to catch up with him and Jet just stood there staring at his uncle with wide eyes.

**Too Late.**

He went over to his Uncle and swiped the cup out of his hand, letting the green liquid slip to the flow freely on the floor. "For a wise old man that was pretty stupid." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know you shouldn't cry over spilled tea but, it's so sad." He faked sobbing as Zuko grew in temperature. He was close to exploding until Katara hugged him from behind. The feel of her body against his made him relax and cool down. It was as if she was made of fragile ice and if he didn't cool down she would melt and disappear forever. She let go of him when the train arrived and the people stepped out.

"Come on. I wanna see the teashop." They walked off to the train hand-in-hand, completely oblivious of the young man following them with narrowed eyes.

_**Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara-Zutara**_

Sokka was looking everywhere for Suki, but she didn't seem to be anywhere on the ship. He even checked her cabin she shared with Toph but found nothing. Usually Suki would walk up to him and ask him about his training or something, but she's gone. He sighed in defeat and just sat down on of one of the chairs on the deck. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

Meanwhile…

Toph and Aang were on the other side of the deck, leaning on the rails. Aang was telling her about the air temples. She suddenly felt someone take her arm and pull her below.

"LET GO OF ME!" The person did indeed let go, but since they were on a ship, Toph couldn't earthbend and she can't find her attacker. She was hit on the back of the head with a wooden plank before she collapsed on the wooden floor.

OoOoOoO

The plot thickens! Next chapter introduces the much loved tea shop! Everybody missed that!

Review!!


	14. Jin Who?

I editted this chapter about two weeks after I posted it, so here's the new version. It'll still make sense if you read the next chapters, nothing to drastic, just a few grammar and name errors.

OoOoOoO

The new trio arrived at the small teashop and was introduced to the owner, as well as shown around the shop and taught how to use various instruments for making tea. They soon headed out to visit their new apartment.

Upon reaching said place, well, let's just say that it was slightly impressive for something they got for 238 coppers and 2 silvers. The walls were a light shade of brown with at least one window on each side. There were two comfortable-looking beds on one side of the room; one bed can hold two people while the other can only carry one. There was a small kitchen on one corner and a low table with cushion close to it. There were two closets on the other side of the room and a low dresser beside the door.

Katara walked over to the larger bed and took a note that was placed on top of it.

_New Comers-_

_We certainly hope that you enjoy your stay here at your new apartment. We would certainly be glad if you socialize with the other people who are staying with us. Please, enjoy your stay. Enclosed is a map of the Lower Tiers and of the Apartment building. Along this street you my also find a fountain, a restaurant selling Earth Kingdom delicacies, a small antique shop and--_

Iroh, who was reading over Katara's shoulder, suddenly started clapping and jumping up and down. The two teens in the room turned to look at the retired general with a horrified and confused look on their faces. They turned back to the letter and continued to read it.

_--antique shop and Pai Sho membership club that serves free tea to all it's members. We certainly hope that you enjoy yourselves._

_-The Owner_

"Well that shows why Uncle is jumping up and down like a madman. A Pai Sho club. And with free tea no less." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we start working tomorrow and it's almost dark. Let's start unpacking." Katara suggested.

This didn't take too long and soon enough, they finished unpacking the little they had and crammed all their clothes into the dresser. While Iroh was making tea and dinner, something clicked in Zuko's mind.

"Um…. Where exactly do we all sleep?" Zuko asked. Iroh and Katara stoped what they were doing and turned to face the Prince.

"I know. How 'bout Iroh share a bed with Zuko. You two are relatives anyway." Katara said.

"No, miss Katara. That can't be because I'm old. I cannot share a bed with my nephew because I might have back pains. I will just take the smaller bed. You two may share the other bed, just as long as you two don't do anything inappropriate." Iroh said, trying to hide a grin from his face. He walked away, not bothering to look at the two blushing teens. Oh yes, he was going to have grandbabies soon enough.

OoOoOoO

They walked down the bustling streets of the Lower Ring the next morning looking like an oddly mixed group of people. One of them wore a scowl on his scarred face and would send glares to the young girls giggling and pointing at him. Another was a short and old man who had a large grin plastered permanently on his face while his hands were hidden inside his even larger sleeves. And the other was a water bender with her hair cascading down her back in a long, brown braid. They arrived at the small shop and hurriedly set to work before the early birds showed up for morning tea. Zuko was horrified at the thought of having to wear an apron and would've been fired on his first day if Katara hadn't threatened to freeze him to the roof, knowing that Zuko couldn't firebend. So he reluctantly put the apron on and set to work busing the tables.

While Katara was waterbending the tea from the tea pot into the cup, the female customer shyly asked "What's your name? I haven't- haven't seen you around here before." Katara thought about if she should answer. "We just arrived here yesterday, by the way, my name is.. um...it's Tarika. Yeah, my name's Tarika, and yours?" she replies.

"Jin. My name's Jin. I've lived here for roughly about three, four years? Anyway, pleasure meeting you Tarika." she says, extanding her hand for Katara to take shake. She takes it happily and waterbends more tea into Jin's half empty cup. "I'd love to show you around sometime, if your not busy."

"I'll try. Maybe you can pick me up here after we close?" Katara asks, having a sudden liking to the new girl. "Okay. I'll see you later, I have to help my mom with her vegetable stand. Bye Tarika." she says, leaving two silver coins on the table before leaving.

OoOoOoO

The owner of the shop, Mr. Mawi(I made that up. If you know the real name of the teashop owner, tell me.), walked up to the three people behind the counter. It's already been 2 hours since sunset, and they were about to recieve their income for today. "Okay you three, you've done such a good job on your first day. Mushi, especially. So, here's your income. Mushi- 5 silvers and 2 coppers. Katana- 3 silvers and 4 coppers. Li- er... well let's see, um, you get 1 silver and 7 coppers. Remember, you come back here tomorrow three hours after dawn, got it?" He then dismissed them aftern distributing the money.

"I can't believe that that guy gave me a lousy share. He probably favors Uncle 'cause they're both members of that Pai Sho club." Zuko said gruffly to Katara as they placed their aprons on the hook. "Cheer up. Anyway, I have to go. I'm meeting someone. And no, it's not a guy." she added hastily, seeing the look on Zuko's face. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and dashed off towards the door, opening it and exiting the small teashop. Zuko ran to the door as it closed and opened it once more, looking up and down the streets for any sign of Katara. _She's gone._

Meanwhile, Jin was showing Katara around the massive city, showing her all the different restaurants and facilities. "And that place is called 'Poles' because it has different thing from the Northern Water Tribe.You're from the Water Tribe, right?" Katara nods her head at Jin. "Okay. Well, the owner's a friend of mine. Here, I'll introduce you." she quickly grabbed Katara and led her into the small blue building.

"Ina! Hey Ina, come out here!" Jin yelled. Katara's mind however, was reeling. Ina was the name of one of the girls that lived in the South Pole a few years ago. They say she ran away a few days after the raid that killed Katara's mom when Katara was only 10. Ina was three years older than Katara, but they used to be great friends back then. _It couldn't be her, could it?_

Suddenly, a woman, about 17 years old came out of the small store holding a small package in her hands. She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulder tied into a neat ponytail and mocha skin that was only a shade lighter than Katara's. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown instead of the normal blue of the Water Tribes, all though you could tell from her clothes that she came from the South Pole. "Hey Jin. I just got a small package from the North Pole. Some kind of pendant with Spirit Water or something." At these words, Katara makes sure that her own Spirit pendant is tucked neatly into the fold of her robes. "So anyway, I heard this rumor about their princess dying and becoming the moon or something like that. Can you believe it? Rumors nowadays are just getting too unbelievable." she said after carefully taking the amulet out of the box and hanging it somewhere on the wall.

"Yue."

"Oh what was that you were..." Ina's voice trailed off as she spotted Katara standing behind Jin. "Ka-Ka-Katara? Is tha-is that you?" she asks, not believing her own eyes.

"Ummm... uh.."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Ina, this is Tarika. Tarika, Ina." Jin said, motioning to each other. Katara carefully put her braid over her shoulder, hoping that her long brown hair can cover up her mother's necklace from Ina. She moved closer to her and extands her hand. "I'm Tarika. I come from one of the Poles." Ina takes her hand and shakes it slowly. "I'm Ina. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I ran away after there was a raid. My friend's mom died." she said, letting go of Katara's hand and looking away.

"Oh. Well. I'm so sorry to hear that." replied Katara, placing her hand on her necklace while taking a step back. "You look just like her. My friend, I mean." Ina said silently.

"Well. It's um... It's been a pleasure to meet you. I better go. Bye Jin, bye Ina." she says heading for the door. Before her hand reaches the knob though, she looks over her shoulder and says "The princess' name was Yue. She sacrificed herself to save the avatar and his friends, Sokka and Katara." And with that, she left the store, leaving a confused Jin and shocked Ina in her wake.

OoOoOoO

"Toph!? Suki!? Toph, where are you!" Sokka and Aang have been searching for the two girls since they saw land nearby. They were about to turn when a figure in a dark cloak stopped them. "Suki? Is that you?" Sokka asks.

"Wrong again, buffoon. Long time no see Avatar." the figure says, her female voice like death sounding in the two boys ears.

"No..." (I was about ot leave it here, for a cliffie, but I thought I should continue it. This will stop all the way at another cliffhanger.)

OoOoOoO

"I'm back." The girl says, entering a dark room in one of the lower apartment houses.

"Good, I've been expecting you." a man replies, a piece of grass hanging limply from his mouth. "What have you found out?"

"Apparently, this girl claming to be Tarika has a connection to Ina. Why'd you want me to show her around, anyways?" she asks.

"Simple. All you have to do is gather information about Ka-er, I mean _Tarika, _and tell me everything you find out." he says smugly.

"Of course, Jet."

OoOoOoO

There you go! I fixed the Ina-Nikka problem and fixed some of my mistakes!


	15. Tales of Ba Sing Se part 1

Sorry, but updates are gonna come slower from now on, seeing as school has started once again. Please bear with me here. Thank you to Kiella, kit kat coco bar, tenneyshoes, anime freak and Susan for reviewing! I hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the title of this chapter. All credit goes to Mike and Bryan!

OoOoOoO

_The Tale of Aang and Sokka_

"No..."

"Aang! Run!" Sokka shouted as he started running to the stairs leading to the deck. He was just about to make it when a _shuriken _embedded itself in his left arm.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, running up the steps and extracting the _shuriken_ from his arm. Taking out his boomerang from its leather sheath(sp?), he quickly threw it at the approaching Mai, who simply side-stepped the oncoming weapon. She was about to throw three _kunai _at the Water Tribe warrior when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Sokka jumped with joy when he saw what struck her. "BOOMERANG!"

Mai dropped the _kunai _and fell to the floor, one of the sharp knives embedding themselves in her right leg. Sokka quickly picked up his boomerang and one of the _kunai _before he ran back to his and Aang's room. Taking the knife, he used it to cut the leather strap of the bag he got at Gaoling and wrapped it around his left arm. Turning around to go find Aang he was surprised to see Ty Lee standing by the doorway, head hung low.

"Azula and the Avatar are upstairs, in the kitchen. The Avatar injured his left ankle, but he can still use it. Just painfully. The blind girl and Kyoshi warrior are in our cabin, room 177." she looked up at Sokka with big eyes. "Please, help the Avatar. I want the war to end, but if I betray Azula, she won't hesitate to kill me." She quickly took a knife from her boot and Sokka backed away from her, fearing she might be just as good as the other girl with knives. But what she did next surprised him.

She cut the ribbon tying her braid to reveal long mocha colored curls. She dropped the knife on the floor and gave Sokka the string, turning around with her wrists stuck together behind her. Sokka realized what she was doing and quickly tied her wrists together. He was about to hit her upside the head with his machete when she stopped him.

"Wait." she then turned to Sokka and pecked his cheek. She then turned around and told him to go for it, before dropping into unconciousness. Sokka put back his machete and dragged Ty Lee up the stairs towards the deck, leaving her beside Mai's unconcious and bloody body before he ran back below to go rescue Suki and Toph when the boat gave a sudden lurch and stopped.

Meanwhile, Aang was busy trying to fend off Azula. The princess ran at him, signature blue flames in hand. The guards were surrounding them, not bothering to help the young Avatar in fear of Azula. Aang jumped up into the air and blew a hole in the kitchen's roof, leaving Azula to curse very er...**colorfully**. He quickly airbended himself an airball and jumped on, using his speed to get to the edge of the ship as fast as he can. When he finally reached the rails, he summoned a large ammount of water and formed two huge water whips.

Azula came running after him not a moment too soon. She sent scorching hot blast of fire after scorching hot blast of fire at the young monk, trying to get rid of his water source.

"Don't think you have a chance, monk. You're precious litle water can't help you all the time. It might just be your downfall." Aang recognized the motions for lightning and drenched Azula in sea water just as her fingertips touched. In an unexpected turn of events, Azula's own move was the cause of her defeat, the lightning coursing through her body as it followed the path of the water, electrecuting the Fire Prodigy until she passed out, her head hitting the wooden floor before the guards came and dragged her away.

Aang looked up at the sky, the darkness enveloping it as the last rays of sunlight fled into the horizon.

"Aang! Aang!" The young Avatar turned around and saw Sokka supporting Suki with one arm and dragging an unconcious Toph with the other.

"Toph!" he came running towards his girlfriend and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, thank god."

"Let's go Aang, they said the boat's starting up again in an hour." They went back below deck, Momo following suit.

* * *

_The Tale of Iroh and ...AUNT WU? WTF!? Wait, where the heck is Meng!?_

Iroh was walking through the bustling marketplace when he found a very nice stall full of little trinkets. He browsed until he saw a small stone statue of what seemed to be a firebender and waterbender hugging. He picked it up and examined it, noticing that the waterbender looked a lot like Katara with her hair down and the firebender looked like his nephew without the scar.

"Ah, I see you like that statue. It was carved in my village a few months ago after the Avatar and his friends passed through. The waterbender was meant to look like the Avatar's friend. I gave her a reading and apparently, she was meant to be with a firebender. But I never told her that. I just said she would marry a powerful bender." a strange old woman said.

"Really? That's a very interesting story." he replied, stroking his beard with his free hand.

"It is, General Iroh." she said mystically.

"General Iroh? No, you must have mistaken me fo-"

"Don't fool me. I offered to give you a reading once, but your fool of a nephew stopped me."

"Ah, yes. You were that fortuneteller. Please, call me Mushi."

"Mushy?"

"No, Mushi."

"Of course, Mushi. 72 coppers."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That statue, it's worth 72 coppers,"

"Oh, oh yes well here's your money." he said, handing her the copper pieces. He browsed some more but found nothing of interest. He was about to leave when the old woman stopped him again.

"There is something here you might like." she said, stooping low to get something from one of the small boxes under the stall. "Really? What might you have for me?" he asked.

"Something that you will need soon enough." she said, giving him a small package. "Don't open it yet. Open it when the time is right."

"How much is it? A better question, what is it?"

"2 silvers. Not telling." he paid her and was about to leave when he suddenly had an idea.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Not really, but I don't go on dates with old men who say that Customs Ladies are 'flowers in bloom whose beauty is intoxicating', Mr. Mushi."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"But I do like men who have a dark past." she says, closing her stall and walking over to Iroh, linking her arm with his.

"Are you alone here in Ba Sing Se miss..?"

"Wu. Call me Wu, although the waterbender might know me as Aunt Wu. When you get home, tell her I said hello."

"Of course. So, are you alone?" he asked as they started walking.

"Yes. I gave my assistant, Meng, to a family of healers. I think the girl's name was Son? Sonk?"

"You mean Song? Yes she is a good healer isn't she?"

"Yes. I just hope Meng behaves herself."

* * *

_The super-short Tale of Meng and Song_

Meng was walking outside the house, thinking about the bald boy she met back with Aunt Wu. Stupid floozy.

"MMMMMEEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Song came rushing outside, angry and flustered as ever. "MENG, HOW COULD YOU!? LOOK AT MY HAIR BRUSH IT'S RUINED!" Sure enough, Song's hair brush was full of black strands of uncontrollable hair.

"Well, it's not my fault, your shampoo just isn't good enough for me." she said, raising her chin defiantly and turning the other way.

"Meng, my grandmother gave this too me. You ruined it!" she screamed.

"Like I said, it's not my fault."

"Why you little b**&$#**! You're such a pain in the a&! I hate you!" she said, her face reddening in anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'll have you know that I've met the Avatar and we're very close."

"To hell with the Avatar!"

"You're right. He's probably just with that floozy, anyway." Song's face turned from one of rage to one of curiosity.

"Really? What's this floozy like?"

"Well, she keeps her hair in this ridiculous braid, can you believe it? Braids are for morons."

"MMMMMEEEEEEENNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!"

* * *

_The Tale of Ina_

Ina was fixing up the shop when two girls wearing the traditional Kyoshi warrior uniform entered. They weren't wearing the make-up, head dress and armor though. Just the green robes. She didn't mind them at first, but when she caught a bit of their conversation, she was interested.

"Did you here, Maki? Katara isn't with the Avatar anymore!" said one of the girls.

"Really? Were they even datng to begin with?" The girl, Maki, asked her companion. Her companion swatted her arm playfully.

"Ow, Erin, what did you do that for?"

"Not 'she isn't with him' break-up, idiot! As in Katara got lost! She isn't with her brother and the Avatar anymore. I think somebody took her." Ina dropped the cheap vase she was holding, letting it crash to a million pieces on the floor. Erin turned around and ran towards the still stunned store owner.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright miss?" she asked. Ina snapped out of her trance and turned to look at Erin. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Tell me, how much do you know about Katara and Sokka?" She motioned to three cushions on the floor and the two girls sat on it. Ina went to the back room for a few minutes and came out with a broom and dustpan. After cleaning up and offering the girls some tea, she asked. "What do you know about the Water Tribe Siblings?"

Maki and Erin exchanged looks and the latter replied, "Well. A few months ago they passed by Kyoshi island and said that they were heading for the North Pole. And last month, we recieved word from one of the residents that they returned because Aang, the Avatar, was being arrested in Chintown by the mayor Tong for killing their leader in a past life. They said that the siblings came to investigate what really happened, because the town claims that Avatar Kyoshi did it." She paused and looked at her friend, who hasn't said anything about the whole affair. Ina motioned for them to continue before taking a sip of her green tea.

"Well," Maki started. "A few weeks ago, the more advanced Kyoshi warriors were sent to help in the war, but our mayor didn't want us to get hurt, so instead, he sent us to the refugee docks. The more er...how do I say this? The lesser trained warriors were sent here, to Ba Sing Se for protection. Anyway, those at the docks send two reports each week. One report is sent to Kyoshi Island, while the other is sent here, to us. According to the report written by Lani, the Avatar, Aang, arrived with only two friends. One was a little blind girl, while the other one was Sokka. They're heading here to Ba Sing Se. The report also said that there was a girl who looked a lot like Katara who went on one of the ferries. They should've arrived by now." she finished.

"So Katara's here. I wonder if Tarika..." she trailed off. Erin spoke up, "What do _you_ know about the siblings?"

"More than you can imagine..."

OoOoOoO

There it is, part one of _'Tales of Ba Sing Se, RG.930 Style'_ Next part is Katara, Zuko and Jet!

P.S. Tell me what you think abou Mentg and Song! I made Song swear, HA! I also gave Lani another role. Remember, she was supposed to take Ang and the others to Ba Sing Se, but she and Suki exchanged? I knew I'd find another use for her.


	16. Tales of Ba Sing Se part 2

Sorry for the long wait! _Zutarian's Pardise _has indeed, come to an end. -weeps inwardly- Also, Flowerperson just updated _Smoke,_ so I'm really happy, which is good, because my teachers say that I need to get a more positive attitude. Obviously, they don' see me when I get reviews. Anyway, here it is Zuko, and Jet's chapter. Katara's will be seperate, along with Toph and Suki's. Please note that this chapter happened the day after _Tales of Ba Sing Se part 1. _**And,** I also gave Ina a little interaction with Jet in this chapter. Remember, it's pronounce **ee-nuh**.

**_This chapter is dedicated to _**ohsoxalive **_for writing the best Zutara drabble series ever!! The last one ended it so perfectly!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

OoOoOoO

_The Tale of Jet_

**Noon**

Jet entered the small restauraunt at the edge of the Lower Tiers. He was meeting someone here. Someone that could help him get Katara the old fashion way. By making it seem like her boyfriend is cheating on her. He sat down on one of the vacant chairs, chewing on his annoying piece of grass.

"Ahem."

Looking up, he saw just the person he was waiting for. "Good Afternoon, Jin. Please, take a seat. So, about your assignment-"

"I'm not doing anything until I get my pay. You promised me 50 silver if I could befriend this Tarika. What are you even gonna do with her? She seems like a nice girl." she stated. "Look Jin, Kata- er, I mean Tarika is an old friend of mine, but I did something stupid and there was a sudden misunderstanding. Anyway, I want trust her back, so I need you to convince her. Plus, if you two become real close, you might get a chance at her friend, Li."

"Are you sure they're just friends?" Jin asked.

Jet tensed a bit before answering. "Positive. So, I want you to talk to her for a bit before asking her about Li. Go on a date with him tomorrow night. If he doesn't want to, ask him again in the presence of the old man and Ka- Tarika, got it?"

"Yes Jet. But what about the 20 silver you promised for talking to her and bringing her to the shop?"

"That'll be taken care of sooner or later. Right now, just do what I say. Now, what'll you be having?" he asked. "I'll just have some bread and soup please." she replied.

Jet raised his hand and called for the waiter. When he arrived, Jet ordered soup and a small steak. He also gave the waiter Jin's order before said waiter walked off towards the kitchen.

**2 hours after lunch**

Jet entered the small teashop that Katara worked in. He seated himself somewhere near the corner as not to be detected. "May I help you sir?" he heard the old man behind him. Masking his voice, he replied 'Just a cup of tea please. Green. And can you please ask the young lady to bring it?" he heard the old man gasp behind him. "Um.. O-of course sir."

Katara brought the green tea to over where Jet was sitting. "Here you go sir." She said, placing the cup in front of him. He looked away, careful to make sure that she didn't see his face. At that moment the door opened and a girl, about Katara's age, came in. "Hey Tarika!"

Katara looked up from the tray she was holding and turned to the girl who entered. "Jin! Hi! Wait, I'll be there in a second!" She placed the tray by the counter and walked over to her friend. "I was wondering when yo'd be here. So, how's the vegetable stand?" she asked. She grabbed Jin's hand and brought her to one of the tables. "We're doing great. Mom just got an order from the Middle Tiers and is going there tomorrow. Say, how's about we go over to Ina's shop later and check in on her?"

Jet was listening in on their conversation. To him, Jin's idea didn't seem half bad. Maybe he himself can talk to this Ina later on and ask her what she knows.

**1 hour later**

Jet entered the small room he and his companions have been renting until they find a suitable job. Smellerbee and Longshot don't know of his plan to get rid of Katara and that Li guy's relationship, they didn't know about Jin, they didn't even know that Katara works at a tea shop!

"Hey Jet. Where have you been going off to lately?" Smellerbee asked, not bothering to look up from the scroll she was reading. "Nowhere special. Why?"

"Because you've been going off everyday. And what do you mean 'Nowhere special'? I just saw you heading towards the edge of the Lower Tiers! You haven't been starting up trouble again, have you?"

"No, of course not! How could you!!" he shouted at her. He turned around and headed towards the door, grumbling under his breath about taking a walk and Smellerbee's cycle.

Smellerbee looked over at Longshot, who merely nodded at her. "You're right Longshot, I should probably follow him.

**Another hour later**

Night had already fallen, the teashop was already closed and only a few shops were open. Dressed in a black cloak, Jet walked over towards one of the open shops in the Lower Rings. He knew that Smellerbee was following him. It was so obvious.

Opening the small blue door at the front of the quaint little shop, he looked over his shoulder to see if Smellerbee was there before entering the building.

_'That girl's getting good at hiding. Too bad her hair's sticking out from behind that barrel. I'd tell her to tie her hair back later. Maybe even get rid of the weird face paint.' _he mused.

"I can't believe that I sold 50 of those parkas today. It's the middle of Spring for crying out loud! I wonder what's next? Swimsuits in Winter?" a feminine, at least he thinks it's feminine, voice said from behind him. Turning around he found himself staring into brown eyes. The girl, she looked to be about a year older than himself, seemed shocked to find him there as well.

"Can I- um, Can I help you sir? I'm closing soon you see." she said, finally regaining her cool before moving to pick up the small package that she had dropped. "No, allow me." Jet said, stooping low to pick up the small box wrapped in brown paper. Standing up, he handed the package to the girl.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just tell me the name of this lovely young lady behind me and how much she knows about my dear friend Katara." Ina blushed at first, but then quickly dawned a shocked expression when he mentioned Katara, nearly dropping the box again. "Oh, um, uh- Su-sure, of course. I'm Ina by the way. Please, sit down." she said, motioning to the cushions and low table where the Kyoshi warriors sat on the day before. She briefly disappeared behind the curtain, coming back with a tray containing a teacup and two porcelain cups.

"So, Ina is it? What do you know about Katara?" he asked. He whisper something so low he almost didn't catch it.

"Here we go again."

* * *

_The Tale of Zuko_

Everyday since after Katara met that new girl, he still didn't know her name, it had been the same routine fro Zuko everyday. He would wake up to find that the pillow situated in between him and Katara was lying on the floor and that Katara had snuggled into him, his own arm wrapped around her waist. He would then carefully extract himself from her embrace and meditate until either his uncle or Katara woke up, eat breakfast, take a shower, wait for the other two, go to the teashop, watch Katara leave with the girl(one day, he swore, he would find out her name), go home with Uncle, eat dinner, save some food from Katara and take a quick bath before she got home and they slept. This day, however, is different.

Zuko woke up the same as always, having Katara in his arms. He wondered if the have to even put that pillow between them every night. He was about to meditate when he noticed his Uncle wasn't there.

"Uncle!!"

No answer.

"Uncle!! Where are you!?"

Once again, no answer.

He looked over at where Katara was sleeping, making sure she wouldn't wake up to find him gone. Walking over to the dresser, he took one of his tunics, he sleeps beside Katara without a shirt on, and left the room. He searched the corridors for any sign of Iroh. No luck.

"Uncle!! Uncle, Where are you!?!?" Suddenly one of doors lining the hall opened and an old lady stepped out.

"Will you keep it down!? I'm trying to have a conversation with somebody here!" she screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you ma'am." he said, bowing low. How he hated being the one to bow intead of the one being bowed at.

"I thought that voice sounded familiar." someone said from inside the room. Zuko straightened himself and looked at the man in the room. "Uncle?"

"Ah, hello Li. I was just having tea with this kind lady here. I didn't think you'd be up, so I left the apartment. It seems I was wrong. Well, we must get going. We can't leave the young lady alone in the apartment now can we?" Iroh turned to look at the woman.

"Thank you for having me for tea, Wu. I hope we see each other again." he said, moving towards the door.

"Say hello to the girl for me! And tell her that she already knows who the powerful bender is!"

"Of course!" And with that the two men walked away. Upon entering their apartment, Zuko asked his Uncle about what just happened.

"What just happened there?"

"Nothing, Zuko. Just calm down. I believe miss Katara is awakening." Sure enough, Katara was starting to stir.

"G'mornin." she said sleepily.

"Good morning." They both replied.

"Miss Katara. I believe and old friend of yours once told you your fortune." This woke her up completely.

"Huh? How'd you know about Aunt Wu?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go or we'll be late for work."

**Noon**

The day continued the same as always until Lunch break. Iroh and Katara chose a quaint restaurant full of Earth Kingdom foods. Zuko, however, wanted to look for some Fire Nation delicacies. When he neared the end of the Lower Ring however, he spotted Jet on a lunch date with someone whose back was turned to him. Minding his own business, he was about to walk away when he heard the names _Tarika _and_ Li_.

Hiding behind one of the buildings beside the restaurant, he strained to hear the rest of the conversation. He recognized the voice of the girl, but can never be too sure. Thinking he would remeber soon, he just walked away.

**2 hours later**

Zuko saw Iroh ask the customer something before he gasped. Like earlier, he didn't mind them. Iroh went to speak to Katara and she brought the tea to the customer. Suddenly, Katara's friend entered the shop and started calling her.

_'That's her. The one with Jet earlier.' _he thought

At that moment, Katara seated her and chatted for a bit before going over to Mr. Mawi(1) and asking him something. He reluctantly nodded and Katara and the other girl left the store.

**Night**

Katara came back that night and quickly took of her robes. Since it was fairly hot in the Earth Capital, she slept in only her bindings. She climbed into bed and waited for Zuko to climb in beside her. He took of his shirt first and then laid down. Katara was about to put the pillow in between them when his hand stopped her.

"No. I like it better this way."

She blushed a bit before snuggling in to Zuko's embrace and falling into slumber.

OoOoOoO

And the fangirls scream for Zuko shirtless!!!!!! I know, it's been done way to many times, but come on! It's ZUKO SHIRTLESS!!!

Yes, I know the update came late, but I'm writing a new story so it might take some time.

Also, THANKS FOR 10,000 HITS!!!!!

Review!


	17. Tales of Ba Sing Se part 3

Yes! Katara, Suki and Toph's turn! Woohoo! Thank you to all those who took the time to review my story, however suckish it may be. More specifically, Thanks to SerenitySnow412, Mr. Average, Teenfox and zutara-is-tru-love for helping me reach 100 reviews! I love you all!

Also, please take this time to read _Chain Reaction, Ponytail _and _The Three Bachelors _and to tell me what you think. Should I continue _Chain Reaction?_

**Yes? No? Maybe? Delete? **Tell me after you read it!

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters and look at what it says. Does it say I own Avatar: The Last Airbender? Will that fact change in the span of one week? Didn't think so.

* * *

_The Tale of Katara_

Katara woke up to somebody shaking her shoulder.

"Katara. Katara, wake up." she heard.

She groggily opened her eyes and saw Zuko's smiling face look down on her. "Hey," she said.

Instead of answering her, he crushed her lips with his.

When he pulled away from her, Katara's hair was a complete mess and they were both panting lightly.

"What has gotten into you today?" she asked in between breaths.

"I have no idea." he replied.

"Well let's dress up before your uncle gets here."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Uncle, did you spike my tea?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"No, why would I?" he replied, trying to look innocent. It didn't work as he had hoped, though. So he just let out a sigh.

"Look, I only put a bit of hormonal powder that Wu(1) gave me in your tea. Why? Did anything happen while I was out shopping?" he asked, a triumphant grin on his old, wrinkled face.

Zuko and Katara both looked away from each other, faces as red as tomatoes.

**Half an Hour Later**

"Tarika, I need you to bring this tray over to Mr. Lao-shing's table." Pao(2) told Katara as she came back after seating Jin near the door.

"Right away sir," she then brought the tray over to the said table, setting it down before situating the cups in front of the respective owners. She easily waterbended the tea into the cups before bowing and returning to the counter.

"Great job Katara. Your waterbending is attracting many customers." Iroh praised.

"Thanks you, Mushi."

**Four, yes FOUR, Hours Later**

"So I was thinking that maybe we could visit Ina, maybe get you guys some things to decorate your apartment with. It's so, no offense but, it's just so...oh, what's the word I'm looking for? Um...plain." Jin told Katara as they walked down the business street of the Lower Tiers.

"Tarika? Tarika are you even listening to me?" Jin asked her as she noticed that Katara wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Tarika!" She snapped her fingers in front of Katara's face. This made her come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, Jin, yeah the food there is really good." she said distractedly. Jin sighed.

"Come on, let's just go to Ina's shop already."

**Five Minutes Later**

Katara pushed open the small wooden door leading into Ina's store.

"Hey Ina. Listen, do you happen to have any decorations for an apartment?" she asked the older girl.

"I think I have just the thing. Wait there." she then disappeared into the back room. Katara looked over her shoulder at Jin. She sighed. She needed to get Jin out of here so she could talk to Ina privately. It's as if Jin's made it her job to make sure that the two of them never spent a moment in their lives without her. Well, we'll just see about that.

"Hey Jin, don't you have somewhere to be? You know, a date with a cute boy or something?" she asked. Jin's eyes widened.

"Holy Earth King(3)! Sorry Tarika, I have to go. Jet's gonna kill me!" she mumbled the last words, but Katara was able to hear. Now it was her turn to widen her eyes, but she kept silent.

"Okay, then go get him! Hehe, he's probably waiting for you right now!" Jin practically ran out the door after hearing these words. She sighed. Finally, now she can talk to Ina alone.

Just then, said waterbender(4) came out the back door, carrying a heavy looking box.

"Okay Tarika, we have Water Tribe curtains, a painting of Chief Arnook of the North, a few bedsheets, oh and we also have some clothes, in case you wanted any. And we have-" she stopped as she noticed one the members of their little party was missing. "Hey, where's Jin?"

"She's out on a date, listen, can I talk to you? About something important?"

"Sure, why not?" she replied hesitantly. The older girl put down the box before sitting down on the cushions she had let complete strangers use the days before.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about, Tarika?"

"Ina, don't call me Tarika. That's not my name. It's..." she shut her eyes for a few seconds, her hand roaming up her neck to touch her mother's necklace.

"It's what, Tari- I mean, what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Ka-Katara. My name's Katara." Ina's hand instantly went up to cover her lips as she gasped.

"I-I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just that Jin was always with us and I wanted to be able to tell you this in person, alone. I just, I..." The words won't leave her mouth. They couldn't. **They wouldn't.**

"Get out." She heard Ina say, but she didn't move.

"Get out before I waterbend you out of here(5)." She said again.

"You wouldn't dare waterbend against the first female waterbender ever to master the fighting style of waterbending, Ina. I know you wouldn't." She replied coolly, standing up as she did so. She started to get cocky, annoyed that Ina's initial reaction was what she tried to avoid.

"After what you've lied about, what makes you think I would believe you know?"

"Because, you're my only true friend right now. But then again, even that seems to be a lie." And then she left.

* * *

_The Tale of Toph and Suki_

"So Fangirl, what's the status between you and Snoozels?" Toph asked her only female companion for the time being. Suki blushed as red as a tomato. "Wha-What? What do you mean status? There's no-nothing between S-Sokka and me." she replied.

"I can hear you blush."(6) Toph told her.

Suki sighed. "Fine, I like Sokka, but he's just so stubborn. Besides, how do you expect me to compete with a princess?"

"Who? You mean Yue? Just be yourself. Snoozels doesn't like you because you pretend to be someone else."

"I know Toph, but I just- Wait, Sokka likes me?"

"Yeah, I feel his heart beat faster whenever you're around. I can say the same thing for you too." she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Can we drop the topic, Toph? Please?" she begged. Instead of replying Toph started making kissing noises and hugging the air.

"Oh Sokka. Suki. I love you. I love you too." and then she made even more kissing noises. Afterwards she started laughing so hard, she fell to the floor.

"Toph, Toph come on, people are staring at us. Toph!" Suki shouted. Toph then stood up, hands around her ribs as she tried to surpress her laugh.

"O-okay. Wha-what did ya want, Fa-Fangirl?"

"Nothing I just thought that it would be fair if you told me the status between you and Aang." At this, it was Toph's turn to blush like a tomato.

"That's none of your business, Fangirl! Besides, I know for a fact that you and Snoozels were making-out in the living room last night."

"How did you know about that? I mean, we did not!" her face was red, again.

"I felt the vibrations that you two were making while you were lying down on the dining table. That was the first time I um, _saw_, Snoozels without his ponytail. Also, I kept on hearing strange noises all night. As if you two were _moaning_. You two kept me up!"

"Sorry..." there was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"So..." Suki began, " how are things with you and Aang?"

The last thing Suki remembered was being thrown into the air before landing on a cabbage cart and hearing some old man yell, "MY CABBAGES!"(7)

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me about your thoughts in a review! 

Also, if you're wondering about the numbers, it's best if you go back to the particular line that you saw a number in and read this:

(1) Okay, I couldn't think of anyone else, so I used Aunt Wu. I mean, who else would have hormonal powder, right? That was also my first time to do a make-out scene **((EDIT: which I know deleted))**, so I apologize for it being, um, crap.

(2) None of you told me the name of the shop owner! Luckily, I watched Lake Laogai again and the really rich dude said that the owner's name was Pao. Go Rich Guy!

(3) What do you think about me using the Earth King as a swear word? I didn't know who the God of Earth was, so I just used the Earth King.

(4) If I wasn't able to tell you this before, which I probably didn't, she can waterbend. As much as Katara was able to in the first few episodes.

(5) Is it really possible to waterbend someone out of a room? Maybe if you freeze their feet to a puddle of water and move it? -sweat drops-

(6) I got that line from this picture I saw on deviantART by Irrel called _53. Earth - Zutara_. It's so cute, you have got to see it!

(7) I brought the Cabbage Merchant into this story! Woohoo!

Don't forget to Review!


	18. Last Night Together

OMG!!! I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!! WANNA KNOW WHY? HUH, HUH!? WANNA KNOW WHY!?

It's because I have Avril Lavigne's newest CD! Yes! I finally have _The Best Damn Thing_! It's full of so many great tracks, you should totally buy it! Let's see, what songs from it do I like? _Girlfriend_,_ When You're Gone_,_ The Best Damn Thing_(that's the title of one of her songs), _Everything Back But You_, _Innocence_...The list goes on and on and on...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own AVRIL LAVIGNE'S NEWEST CD!!!!

* * *

Aang and Sokka were shopping in the Lower Tiers(Sokka used up their money on meat so they were forced to go somewhere cheap), looking for some new clothes to give the girls and for themselves. 

"Hey Aang, I'm kinda tired. What about we got and get some snacks?" Sokka asked his shorter friend.

"Sokka! You just ate a whole breakfast earlier! You even finished up every single piece of food laid out on the luch table! How can you be still hungry?" he asked.

"I'm a growing boy, I mean man... I'm a growing **man**." he said. "I need my energy."

Soon, Aang lost the battle and the two of them entered a small teashop. The owner came up to them after spotting Aang's arrows.

"You-You-You're the A-A- You're the Avatar!" Everybody in the shop turned to look at what Pao was talking about. Indeed, standing right there, with his bald head and blue arrows, was the Avatar.

Zuko heard this from the back of the shop and ran through the curtain leading to the counter area. Aang spotted him and immediately ran at him. Zuko took out the swords that he hid under the counter and sliced through the rock that Aang had tried to hit him with.

"What are you doing here Avatar?" Zuko asked as he dodged an air wave.

"I should be saying the same thing for you!" he retorted.

"Answer his question, hothead!" Sokka demanded as he unsheathed his boomerang. Just then, the door swung open and a talking Iroh entered as he was chatting with Katara. Nobody payed much attention to them though.

"Lee, stop this at once!" The owner shouted. Katara and Iroh were now staring open-mouthed at the three-way battle.

"Lee? Oh that's your name now? Lee? I thought it was more of Firefly. Or maybe even psycho!" Sokka screamed at him.

"Shut up, peasant! You have no right to speak that way to me!"

"How dare you! You stupid fuc-"

"SOKKA! STOP!" Everybody at the shop turned to look at the panting Katara and the overturned boxes of tea at her feet.

"Ka-Kata-Katara?" Sokka asked, tears rimming his eyes. Katara opened her arms wide and Sokka ran to her, hugging her tight as if she would vanish if he ever let go. Aang walked over to the two siblings, joining in the hug. The moment was broken when an old voice spoke up.

"Tarika? What is the meaning of this?" The two boys let go of her and looked at the owner. She took a step forward and bowed low.

"Mr. Pao, I am so sorry that I have not told you this. My brother and I used to travel with the Avatar until a rebel leader named Jet kidnapped me. I was found by Zu-er, Lee and his Uncle Mushi. My real name is actually Katara, not Tarika." Pao looked from Katara, then to Zuko and Iroh.

"You two knew about this?"

"Indeed, sir Pao. We have met somewhere before, therefore, she need not hide her identity to us." Iroh replied, bowing as he did so. Zuko imitated his Uncle and bowed his head. Aang turned back to Katara.

"Katara, Toph and Suki are waiting for us ta the big house we have in the Upper Ring. I'm sure they'd love to see you." Aang said excitedly. Katara, on the other hand, was confused. She wanted so bad to be with her friends again, but the thought of having to leave Zuko nearly brought her to tears.

"Hey Aang, why don't you pick me up here tomorrow, same time? I still need to pack my stuff and I also have some, er...how do I say this? Some unfinished business to attend to."

"Okay Kat. We'll be waiting for you." Sokka hugged his sister one more time before leaving with the Avatar.

The day progressed slowly for Katara. Zuko seemed to be in a more bad mood then usual. So when they got back to the apartment, Katara pushed Zuko to the bed and layed down on top of him.

"What the? Katara what are you-?"

"Sshh... This is the only time we have alone with each other before I have to..." she trailed off as she fought back the tears that threatened to run down her face.

"Katara, you don't have to go... You can stay here, with Uncle and me. You don't have to go." He kissed her forehead and he sat up. He shifted Katara so she sat down on his lap, looking into his eyes.

"But...I can't, Zuko. You know that. But I promise you that I'll never forget all the times we had with each other...And, I-I'll still come back down here everyday and visit you. I'll still help out at the teashop whenever I can...I'll still..." by now, Katara had let the tears fall freely,"I'll still talk to you when no one is looking, still hug you when nobody's around...I don't want to go, but I must...Zuko, I...I have to go..."

"You don't have to go, Katara, you know that...You could stay here and we all could-"

"No Zuko. I lov-er, care for you too much to stay. My brother would never allow this. He's not telling the Dai Li about you and Iroh because you two took care of me. If he finds out we're together, he'll tell them for sure, just to get me away from you. And I love you too much to let that hap-" Katara's eyes widened as she took note of what she just said.

"What did you say Katara?"

"I-I, love you, Zuko... that's why you have to let me go..."

"I can't do that, damn it Katara, you know why I can't do that. You're the only person who truly understands me, the only true person who's ever loved me...The only person I'll ever love back..."

"But Aang and Sokka, they would never accept us, let alone Toph, who's only heard bad things about you, and Suki wouldn't accept you either...You have to let me go..."

"If this is want you want, I'll let you go..."

"That's not what I want, all I want is to be with you, but that will never happen..."

That night, the two of them slept together in each other's arms, thankful for the times they spent together, fearful for the day ahead.

And as they slept beside one another, only one thought seemed to stay in their minds:

_Tomorrow Means Goodbye..._

* * *

How was it? Sorry for all the OOC-ness of this chapter. I tried to do my best, but I'm so busy this weekend, and I'm not allowed on the PC during weekdays, excluding the very joyous Fridays! Anyway, I have to be able to say this one more time so you could get the message(even though I've said it lots of times in the earlier AN)...

I OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE'S NEWEST CD!!!!

Oh yeah, I also found the perfect Zutara song! Don't worry it's not Avril Lavigne, although I wish it was...

If you wanna find out what song I'm talking about, review and I'll send you the lyrics.

Also, I have a surprise for you all...

Next chapter, I'm putting up shoutouts in the ending AN's! So if you want me to give you guys a shout out, follow the instructions at the bottom:

REVIEW!!


	19. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**The shoutouts are the bottom. I had so many reviews for the last chapter that I'm so amazed! I'm glad you all liked it and although some people say it's okay if my story's OOC, I just wanna apologize again.**

**Also, WE JUST GOT A NINTENDO Wii! It seems to be raining presents this month! Viva July!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, Last Airbender or Legend of Aang.**

* * *

Zuko reluctantly pulled his shirt-thing on. Today was the day Katara was leaving, and he was hesitant to have to watch her leave. She woke up earlier than him to pack up her stuff. Now the room looked empty without her clothes, her accesories, her _smile. Her._

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He sighed as he walked out the apartment door. When he passed by a shop though, he noticed in the reflection of the glass that the Avatar and the warrior were tailing him. Probably to make sure that he doesn't do anything Fire Nation-ish.

He sighed again.

He entered the shop a few minutes later to find Katara seated at the corner table with her stuff on top of it.

_She really is leaving..._he thought.

At that moment, her idiot of a brother entered the shop with the Avatar. She walked over to them and hugged them tight, before walking towards Zuko, head down low.

Sokka watched this interaction carefully with narrowed eyes.

"Li, I..." he heard her say. She seems hesitant, does she want to tell him to buzz off? But before Sokka could think of anything else, Zuko grabed his sister's shoulders and kissed her roughly. Sokka looked beside him to find Aang staring wide-eyed, and he thought he looked the same.

When Zuko let go of her, he looked away, no blush on his cheeks. Does this mean he's done this before? Sokka was about to march over there and knock the guy out senseless when Katara did something unexpected. She hugged him.

Sokka's expression hardened.

**He's gonna get it now.**

* * *

Katara entered the Upper Tiers with a bruised cheek. No Sokka didn't hit her on purpose. He did hit her though... 

XxXFlashbackXxX

_I hugged Zuko right after he kissed me. I don't care anymore. I don't care if Sokka sees. I don't care if Aang sees. All I care about is Zuko._

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FREAK!" I turned around to find Sokka start at us, more specifically, he was staring at the man I was currently hugging._

_He reluctantly let go of me. I stepped away. When I thought evrything was alright, Sokka started running at him. I jumped in front of him at the last second._

_That's when I felt something hit my right cheek. A fist._

XxXEnd FlashbackXxX

She opened the door to the place Aang said they lived in. Aang was in front of her while her brother was behind. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Sugarqueen, where were you?!"

_Oh, it's just Toph...Wait, Toph?!_

"Toph! I missed you so much! How's it been?" she asked the blind girl eagerly.

"Nothing much's been happening. Oh yeah, fangirl's here, although she's a bit injured."

"Fangirl?" Katara asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Suki." Sokka supplied from behind them.

"Oh... Where is she? Maybe I can help."

Toph and Sokka nodded before showing her where Suki is. The whole time they were walking, Katara only thought of one thing...

* * *

Iroh was manning the counter when his nephew was taking his break. He had just finished serving somebody from down the street when a rich customer approached him. 

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well." he took a sip of his tea, exposing a well-groomed and multiple-ringed hand.

"Good tea is it's own reward." Iroh countered with a smile.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like your own teashop?"

"Really?" Iroh asked, stunned.

"Sure, you'll even get an apartment in the Upper Tiers, where your new shop will be."

"This is a dream come true... You will really give us that?"

"Sure, take it or leave it." he sipped some more tea.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

Zuko exitted their new apartment, walking around the streets of the Upper Tiers. He continued walking until he stopped dead in his tracks.

There in all her shining glory was a beautiful girl with tan skin and long brown hair, tied in a braid. She was wearing Earth Kingdom robes, but it didn't matter. Who else could it be? She seemed to be kneeling over a pond. He approached her, wishing that she was the same person he'd been dreaming of in the last few days. He walked up to her from behind and tapped her shoulder.

* * *

Katara was playing around with water from a nearby pond. The fishes reminded her of those at the North Pole. She began to wonder, was he thinking about her too? Suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder.

* * *

She turned around, and Zuko's hopeful smile turned into a frown. It was just some other Water Tribe citizen. 

"Yes, may I help you?" the younger girl asked, a blush staining her light brown cheeks. She seemed to be as old as Sokka, maybe a bit younger. Her voice seemed familiar, though.

"Oh, um...Nothing. I just...I"

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy. It isn't everyday that you see a _gorgeous_ Waterbender like me, no?" she said, batting her eyeslashes.

_Katara's way better looking than you._

"Uh...Right. Sure... I'll just go now."

"Oh no you don't, come here." she said, grabbing his sleeve.

"No, seriously miss. I really have to go. My uncle's waiting for me and-"

"Oh, you're uncle you say. I know, I should introduce myself to him. After all, I am a girl that you just met, right? I should meet your uncle, so he could approve of us!"

"What!?!?!?" he said, nearly shouting.

"Nah, I'll meet him tomorrow. So goodbye!" Then, she did the unexpected.

* * *

Katara turned around. 

"Oh, hey Sokka."

"Come on Katara, let's head back. It's getting pretty dark."

"Sure" he helped her up and they started walking side by side towards their house.

They passed by a small pond, with two figures beside it. Katara stopped dead in her tracks.

There, standing right there, was Zuko. _Her _Zuko.

With a woman clining on to his arm.

Katara felt her heart shatter, that is, until she saw what happened next.

Zuko's been trying to get rid of her all along!

The woman then did something they didn't expect.

* * *

The girl kissed his cheek. His _scarred_ one. Anger boiled up inside of Zuko. He quickly grabbed the woman by the arm and threw her to the ground. 

"Don't you dare do that again, especially since I have a girlfriend." and he stormed off. He didn't notice the woman wipe her face with her sleeve. He also didn't notice the brown stuff that clung to the sleeve, and the smiling face of Jin as she stood up and walked away.

* * *

Katara saw it all. The kiss, the anger, the shouting, and most of all she saw _Jin_.

* * *

**How was it?? I hope you guys enjoyed. Also:**

**SHOUTOUTS!!!**

**Dragon Jadefire: OMG! I'm so glad that you liked it! The turtleduck-plushie idea isn't half bad. --Writes that down for new story called **_Past, Present, Zuko_**-- Your stories are so amazing, I can't believe you even decided to read this crap! Thank you!**

**americanegyptainprincess: I'm not the type to write those kinds of...um, **_scenes, _or** read them, as a matter of fact. I'm still under 16! Anyway, I still don't get it. Your brain power is most superior! --bows down--**

**dragonrider071: Here it is! I'm sorry for leaving it at another cliffie. I'll make it up to you!**

**zutara-is-tru-luv: That's okay! And thank you for the fave! I'll have them back in the next chap! Oops, I just gave the plot away. Sorry!**

**FireNutZuko: I'll make it happier I promise! Sorry for making you cry!**

**Fireflies n Bubblegum: I'm planning to drag this out until, say, 40,00 words? My goal for this story is 250 reviews. Help me out!**

**felipo: What exactly does that mean? I promise, I won't get mad! Also, thank you for the review, **however disturbing it may be

**SerenitySnow412: Thank you for the compliments! I think of these ideas at school, that's why I can't get algebra right --sweatdrops--. Anyway, thank you for not minding the OOCness too much!**

**ZutaraFan4: I kept laughing with the "stupid sokka n stupid aang" comment! HA! And thank you for actually reading the A/N's. I'm glad that people read them. I thought I put up the thing about Avril Lavigne for nothing --sweatdrops again--.**

**pinkpanther95: That's the point! jk.**

**teenfox: A guy, singing Girlfriend? --faints-- --wakes up-- Thank you so much! You're one of my most loyal reviewers!**

**kit kat coco bar: Yeah, I heard it too. It sounds so freaky! Thanks for sticking with me this far!**

**Mr. Average: What's her penname? Thank you for the review!**

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

**-R.G930**


	20. Truth Revealed

**I'm so glad that so many people to took the time to review. 10 reviews in 24 hours! Yay! Imagine all the other reeviews that flew in this week. I also can't believe everybody wants Jin to suffer. Remember guys, this is all part of a plot. Jin didn't, er...wouldn't suffer, Jet will though. Just, not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, deal with it.**

**

* * *

**Katara woke up earlier than everyone else. She quickly took a shower and put some clothes before exitting the house, waterskin strapped to her back. 

She arrived at the Lower Area about half an hour later. She entered Ina's shop and sat down on one of the cushions, thinking over her plan.

One: Find Jin.

Two: Ask Jin how she could've betrayed her.

Three: Make her suffer, though not too much, since she brought her back to her old friend.

Four: Leave and never look at her again.

It was that simple, yet Katara found it hard. Jin was her friend, or at least, she used to be. She let out a much needed sigh before Ina appeared from behind the curtain. She seemed surprised, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to know where Jin is."

"Why? So you could lie to her too?"

"Ina you have to understand that I lied to you for a reason!" by now, Katara was standing up.

"Really now," Ina said."You actually think that I'll believe that? Fine, what is your reason then, hm?"

"I... I was afraid..." Ina's face softened.

"Well then, Jin lives right across the street, the house with the Green paint and the garden." Katara looked up at her old friend.

"Oh Ina! Thank you so much!" She hugged her friedn before dashing out the front door.

* * *

Her anger returned as she walked towards the green door. She tried to keep her face neutral, just in case Jin asked what she was doing there. 

Two minutes later, Katara's prediction came true. Jin opened the door and seemed surprised to find her there.

"Hello Tarika! What are you doing here?"

"Jin we need to talk. About my former roommate, Li."

"Oh..."her face dropped. "You found out, huh?" a sad smile occupied her face. She turned around and faced the open door.

"Joan, my friend and I are just going out for a bit to eat."

"Sure thing sis! Be home safe!" and with that, Jin closed the door.

"Let's go for a walk Tarika. I'll tell you everything." slightly taken aback by the girls actions, Katara merely nodded.

They arrived at the teashop's front door. Katara thought it was a bad choice, seeing as she'd rather not encounter Zuko while she and Jin were speaking.

"Jin, let's go somewhere else. I don't think I'd like it if Li would over hear our conversation." Jin let out a sigh.

"They don't work here anymore. Li and the old guy. Mr. Quon came over and took them away, gave them a tea shop in the Upper Ring." she said.

"Oh. well, let's go in then."

The two of them entered to find Pao sitting at a table, head in his hands. The sound of the door made him jump, and he immediately turned around.

"Tarika! So glad to see you! Hurry, put on your apron and-"

"No Mr. Pao. I just came here to talk with Jin, sorry."

"Oh. Well then take as long as you like."

"Thank you." the two girls bowed before taking a seat.

"So, what do you wanna know 'bout, Tarika? Why I'm doing this? Who I'm doing this for? How could I have betrayed you?"

"No. Tell me everything you know about Jet."

"Jet...He started this whole thing. He came to me one day, asked for help, said he'd pay me if I did what I was told." she sighed. "My sister and I are very poor Tarika. Our mother died long ago, and our dad is in the war. We needed the money. I'm sorry. When you asked me this morning about Li, I knew that Jet lied to me. He said he'd give me more silvers if I got close to him. I asked him about you two, Tarika, I really did.

"He said you two were only friends, that he was still single. I was sceptical, but hunger won over and, I did what he told me to do. I- I'm so sorry." By this point, Jin had already started crying. Katara got out of her seat and helped Jin up.

"Come on Jin. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

They arrived near the gates to the Upper Tiers in half an hour. Jin had stopped crying and let go of Katara, but she still followed anyway.

"Tarika, I don't think we're allowed there." she said hesitantly.

"Nonsense, come on Jin. We're almost there."

When they reached the gates, the guards told them to stop.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

"Katara of the Water Tribe, and her guest, Jin of the Lower Tiers."

"Enter."

Katara pulled Jin's hand as they entered the Upper Tiers. It was well groomed, and had lots of beautiful parks. There was a fountain in the area with a statue of benders, one from every nation, although you can see that the Firebender has been put through a lot of damage. Engraved on the fountain't base were the words:

_Help bring Peace to this World._

Katara tugged at Jin's hand.

"Come on Jin. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

They started walking until they arrived at where Aang and the others were.

They walked up the stone steps until Katara told her to stay in front of the door. Katara enetered alone, and she heard her call someone "Aang".

A few minutes later, Katara came back, this time, with a friend. He seemed shorter than her, with a tatto on his bald head. Realization dawned on Jin.

"Yo-you're the A-Ava-t-tar."

* * *

**I know, it was short, but I just finished reading** _Deathly Hallows _**and was pretty busy. But the _real_ reason this was so short is because mid-terms are coming up,so please, wish me luck!**

**And by the way, **_DH_ **was great. If you haven't read it yet, try to dodge the spoilers. Some of them are very..._holey_--That part right there was a joke that they used in **_DH_**, when George- never mind.**

**But stil, the spoilers might ruin it for you, so try not to read them, mmkay? Good. So, wish me luck on my mid-terms. This also means I can't reply to your reviews, sorry.**

**R.G930**


	21. A Couple Reunited

**I'm so sorry for this chapter being so short, my Mid Terms KILLED me- especially Social Sciences, that was THE worst. I mean, what do I care about how and/or why Spain stopped the Spanish Galleon? It's over already!**

**Also, I've been really sad since they showed the season three preview. NO, ZUKO! HOW COULD YOU!**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, Zuko kissed-**

**-**_Mai_**. NNNOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, it's kinda crappy and not as um... violent, as people wanted it to be. There is no action in this chapter, but Zuko and Katara will see eachother again! Oops, I gave away the plot. Sorry--for both the plot-giving-away-ing and the short chapter.**

**I know it's been two weeks since my last update, but I haven't gotten any inspiration lately. If anybody there would like to help me with this fic, PM me! Thnx.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would be in Los Angeles. Sadly, I'm still just a school-girl in some small Asian country with absolutely nothing. Except obnoxious, gross, intolerable, irritating, annoying, disgusting classmates. Then again, I don't own them either. -insert-random-curse/profanity-here-**

* * *

"Um...yeah I am. Uh...Hello?" Aang asked, very hesitant and curious. Jin turned to look at Katara. 

"Tarika, you never told me you know the Avatar!" she exclaimed. Aang looked over at Katara.

"Tarika?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...let's talk about this inside... Oh, and Jin-don't call me Tarika anymore. My name's Katara."

The trio walked inside to find Sokka and Suki playing a game of Pai Sho. The two of them merely nodded at Katara and resumed their game- Sokka's losing: 5-1.

They passed by the two and sat down on another set of cushions and a low table. Katara let out a sigh.

"I've been lying to you all this time, my name's Katara, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I-I re-released the Avatar, Aang, from an ice berg. A few months ago."

The reason I never told you this was that I was afraid that you would instanly shun me, and tell the Dai Li."

I never would've kept it from yo-"

"Tarika stop," Jin said as she held up a hand to silence her. She took a deep breath.

"You don't have to explain this to me. I understand...sort of. Anyway, I have to go, my sister is probably waiting for me. And I would appreciate it if you don't bring me into whatever madness is going through your heads. Goodbye." she bowed low before she headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Katara called after her. She took a pouch from a nearby buffet table and gave it to her.

"It's gold. I'm sure you and your sister really need it." Tears started to form in Jin's eyes. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Jin hugged the slightly taller girl.

"Thank you so much Tarika, er-Katara." Katara returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. "No problem Jin, no problem at all."

"Hey Katara?" Aang asked. Katara let go of Jin and looked at him.

"What is it, Aang?"

"What should I get Toph? I'm not sure she'll like any girly stuff, seeing as she doesn't act like a girl."

"HEY I HEARD THAT TWINKLE TOES!"

* * *

The next day, Aang gave Jin her own Upper Pass, the slip of paper you show the guards to enter the Upper Ring. It was hard work to get it, but Aang finally got one with his Avatar Status. Then again, Toph's earthbending and her family heritage might've helped too. 

A day after _that_, Jin came running towards them, an advertisement in her hand. She quickly rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for somebody to open it. It was the Water Tribe boy.

"Uh...hi. You're Katara's friend, right?" he asked her.

"Her name is Jin, Snoozels!" Toph said from inside. He quickly turned to look over his shoulder.

"I know that Toph! Quit pestering me! Just get back to scrubbing the floor!" he turned back to her.

"So, uh...what-"

"Speak for yourself! You're the one lounging on the sofa while we're all working our arses off in here!"

"TOPH! Shut up! So, what do you want with us? As you can see, we're pretty busy,

"I need to speak to Ta-er...Katara."

"Whatever." he then turned back around and entered the house. Jin waited patiently on the porch. Katara arrived shortly wearing normal Earth Kingdom clothes. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Neater than Jin's at least. She had a ball of soapy water floating above her hand, indicating that she's been cleaning.

"Jin, hi. How's it been?" Jin grabbed Katara's arm and dragged her towards a near by bulletin board.

"Katara, look!" Jin said, as they neared the board. There was a picture in the middle advertising the opening of a new teashop.

"That's Iroh!" Katara said as they reached the ad.

"Who?" Jin asked, panting slightly.

"Uh...I mean that's Mushi!"

"Oh, right. Look, it's today!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Uncle, we need a Jasmine for Sir Quon." Zuko said as he passed Iroh, a tray in hand. 

"Coming up nephew."

Zuko returned to giving out free tea to the customers. Today was their first day, the grand opening. So they decided to give out free samples for now.

"Li!" he heard somebody shout. He dropped the tray, shards of broken tecup flying around everywhere. He turned around, hoping beyong all hope that he didn't just imagine voices.

"Katara?"

And before he knew it, he was holding a blur of blue and brown in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again Zuko," she whispered in his ear. "never ever."

* * *

**That was...short. Sorry! It's not even 1,000 words yet! Anyway, please review! And also, please read my new songfic **_Only Reminds Me of You_**. It's not yet up, but it will be!**

**Review!**

**-R.G930**


	22. Good Riddance

**I just put up two songfics to _I'm With You _and _Stars. _I know what you're all thinking: How could she be concentrating on songfics when she has _When Water and Fire to Create Steam_ that needs to be updated?**

**Well, I need somebody to help me with this story, just someone to talk to about the story. It'd help this story a lot if I had one of my readers giving criticism, especially **_before _**I post the chapter. If you want it to be you, PM me or send a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here except the crappy chapter titles, which I will be changing, since Mr. Average made me notice how crappy they are. I just hope you guys would still recognize the story once I change these.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget: I also want to change the title of this story. I'm tired of referring to it as "WWaFCS", and I think that "When Water and Fire Create Steam" is too long. Any suggestion is welcome!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Katara stood there, hugging Zuko around his middle. She didn't want to let go, but with all the people staring at them, she knew they couldn't stay like that forever. She grudgingly loosened her hold on his waist until she had let go of him completely. 

"So, uh Li...where do we sit?" she asked him, jerking her thumb behind her at Jin.

"Oh, uh right this way Katara, Jin." he moved them to a table near the back, desperate to get all eyes off of him.

"I'll be back with some tea and cakes." he told them, going back to the counter.

"So Jin, you know that I forgive you, right? We don't have to tell Zu- err- Li, about what happened. He can just think that somebody else did it. We don't have to tell him..."

"Thanks Katara... I'm glad you won't tell him. I was really scared you will. And if I could hug you right now, I will." Jin said from across the table.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jin. I thought you would stick with our agreement." said a smooth voice. The two girls looked up to see Jet pulling the hair of a girl who's about 10 years of age.

"J-Jin, help me. Sis, it hurts." she started crying, gathering the attention of everyone in the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh came forward.

"Ah, Jet my boy. Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. Free tea?" he asked, holding up a cup for Jet to take. Instead, he used his free hand to knock down the cup.

"No way, Firebending scum."

"Jet, how could you say that to Mushi!? How dare you!" by now, Katara had stood up and had a glare that could make the previous Avatars cry.

"But Katara, these two are Fire Nation!" Jet said, dropping Joan on the floor and turning to look at Katara. Jin quickly walked over to help her little sister.

"I don't care if they're related to the Fire Lord! They helped me when I needed help most. They don't use me to wipe out helpless villages. And they don't chew on the same stupid piece of grass all the time!" she grabbed said piece of grass and threw it to the ground, stomping on it for dramatic effect.

"Katara, baby. You don't mean that, do you?" he said, chucking he chin. Katara shoved his hand away.

"I mean every word of it Jet, every word." it was true. She didn't care if Iroh and Zuko were related to Ozai. And she really, REALLY, hated that piece of grass. When he forced her to kiss him, he tasted rotten. Katara put him under the 'worst kisser' list.

As if her read her thoughts, Jet grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her lips with his own. And swift as a dream, he was gone. Instead, his lips were replaced with shouts of "STAY AWAY FROM KATARA YOU BASTARD!"

Katara snapped out of it to see Zuko, broadswords in hand. Jet too had his hooked swords ready. The fight seemed dangerous enough without all the people here.

"Li, STOP!" Katara shouted. "Not a chance Katara, he kissed you, I'll kill him."

"Really," Jet said, circling Zuko like a predator would to his prey. "you never killed me when I kissed her on the ship."

"That's because I already froze you to the ship!" Katara snap back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!!?!?!?!" Came Aang's voice.

Shouts of "the Avatar!" and "it's him!" filled the teashop. Said Avatar walked into the room, an angry look in his face. Katara was worried, he never looked this serious before. Toph came in as well, and with a stomp of her foot, Jet was trapped in a hole, his head the only thing poppig up from the ground.

"Okay, Captain Hook, spill." Toph said, looking at Jet's general direction. "She broke our deal!" Jet said, glaring at Jin, who instantly broke into tears.

"But you hurt her little sister!" Katara said.

"Because she broke our agreement!"

"You used her!"

"So what if I did!?"

"ENOUGH!!!" came the voice of a Dai Li agent. All eyes turned to him. "We'll take him into our custody Avatar. In a few days, he won't be much of a problem." he said.

"What!? You can't do that! I did nothing wrong!" The Agent ignored him and let him out of the ground. He then bended rocks and metal to cover Jet's hands. They left the shop and everything went silent, that is until Katara jumped into Zuko's arms.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"He couldn't take me."

He let go of Katara and put away his swords. He came back and swiftly kissed Katara. He bent down and whispered into her ear:

"I bet Jet can't kiss like I do."

* * *

-hides from angry mob- 

**Hey guys, at least it wasn't too long an update, right?**

**I know, my chapters are getting shorter, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Sorry.**

**Also, for those of you who read my songfic _I'm With You_, the sequel might be up next week! I finished _Sta_rs early and will be posting up the sequel soon.**

**And know, to ask for suggestions. I need suggestions for:**

The Title of this Story

New Chapter Titles

The Song for I'm With You's Sequel

and

My next Songfic once I finish the Sequel

**All suggestions welcome! Please feel free to PM me or send in a review with your suggestions. See you all in the next chapter!**

**-R.G930**

**P.S. Please forgive any spelling errors that I may have overlooked.**

**P.P.S. Please read _Stars_, I'm begging you!**


	23. Injured Warrior

**Super short chapter. Sorry guys, I tried. Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter, and this is where I thank anonymous reviewers: Thanks so much AlinaAlone. I'm glad you like the story.**

**And of course, can you guys please read "Happy Ending"? I got so many reviews for "I'm With You" saying 'Please put the sequel up', or 'I hope you continue soon' and stuff... Now that the sequel is up, NOBODY IS BLOODY HELL READING!**

**And to answer the question in your minds right now: No, I'm not British.**

* * *

Katara woke up on her bed, feeling really happier than usual. Then again, who wouldn't be now that she's back with her boyfriend, Jet's in jail, she found her old friend, she's made new friends, and her brother has finally accepted her relationship with Zuko? 

She got out of bed and combed her hand through her hair, wincing everytime she felt a tangle. She walked over to her dresser and took out a small brush she got from Gaoling. She started combing through hair.

When that was done, she put a simple robe over her underclothes and tied it with a blue ribbon. Walking out of her room, she started making their breakfast: Eggs, Oats and Bacon, with some tea, by request of Toph.

When that was done too, she went into Aang's room and quickly shook him awake. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey Katara. What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Get up and you'll find out." she replied.

She went outside to find Toph wide awake. She opened her mouth to ask her about it when she was cut off.

"Your footsteps were too noisy, they woke me up." she supplied. She took a seat on the cushion and started eating off the plate in front of her. Katara shook her head and told Aang that he was beside Toph, the one with the fruits and oats.

"Toph, would you do the honors?" Katara asked, motioning towards Sokka's room. "My pleasure,"

She stomped on the ground and a pillar shot up, making Sokka fly into the air.

"Toph, that's not Sokka," Katara said, straining to hear the shouts. The _female _shouts.

"Suki," the waterbender said.

About an hour later, Suki was resting in bed, with Jin and Joan helping her nurse her arm...Her _broken_ arm.

Meanwhile, Katara was out side, trying to stop the fight that was about to ensue: Toph vs. Sokka.

That's when a knock sounded on the door, breaking the tension. Katara heard Jin open the door...Or was it Joan? She shook her head and continued to look at the two who were currentlyhaving a staring contest. Toph was winning, of course.

Katara tapped her brother's shoulder and whispered, "Sokka, she's blind. You can't win."

His face fell and he looked away, muttering things about "Blind", "Revenge" and "Poor Suki".

"Hey Kat," she heard someone say, before she felt someone kiss her left cheek.

"Zuko," she returned. Then, she heard Sokka give out a war cry and she turned around quickly.

Sokka was running at Toph, boomerang raised over his head. He was just about to strike at her when someone jumped in front of Toph, taking the blow for her.

Sokka paled.

* * *

**My chapters are getting shorter, I know. I'm so sorry guys, but as you can see, I have no inspiration. I'm not updating much for lots of reasons, but here's one of them:**

**_I'm afraid of my story being too cliche._**

**And before I say goodbye, there's something you should know: I've been accepted into Callalily's Yahoo Group! I'm so happy. Callaliy is my 2nd favorite band, next to Sponge Cola. I applied for their group, but it's still pending.**

* * *

**-R.G930**


	24. The Alive, The Kidnapped

**You guys probably hate me right now. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating as quickly as I can. And I haven't started writing this chapter since last week, so I'm pretty sure you hate me even MORE. Well, things that happened to me while I wasn't updating:**

**1.)I turned a year older  
2.)I got a new iPod  
3.)My cousin's laptop broke (absolutely irrelevant)  
4.)I quit Sorrin.R.P.'s AtLA RolePlay  
5.)I joined _Opposites Attract: A Zutara Fan Guild_ and _Blind Bandit: A Toph Guild_  
6.)I made a Dev account: Random-Gal930  
7.)I watched Book 3: Fire  
8.)I still don't own AtLa.**

* * *

**Previously: **

_**She heard Sokka give out a war cry and she turned around quickly.**_

_**Sokka was running at Toph, boomerang raised over his head. He was just about to strike at her when someone jumped in front of Toph, taking the blow for her.**_

_**Sokka paled.**_

* * *

_Suki...I hit Suki...Suki...Injured Suki...I hit Suki...Kyoshi warrior Suki...Suki...Redhead girl Suki...I hit Suki...I hit her...I hit her...I hit her...I hit her..._

_**W**_ere the only words that were entering Sokka's mind right now. He staggered back as Suki held onto her shoulder and passed out. _The one I hit...Because I hit her...I hit her... _He moved back and fell to the ground. He dropped his boomerang beside him, not caring anymore. He could hear everybody rushing towards Suki, even Zuko showed the smallest, tiniest, bit of concern for the warrior. He heard glass shattering in the background, but he paid no mind to it. _It's just the shattering of something fragile...Maybe it's a sign...My heart is too fragile for loving...Or maybe it's Suki that's shattering...Because I hit her..._

Katara walked over to her and tried healing her shoulder, but the wound was far too deep. "Somebody call Joan and Jin!" she said, focusing on the task at hand. A few seconds later, the two arrived at the scene, confused as to what was going on. "What happened?" Joan asked. Everybody, except Katara and Sokka, looked at her.

"She got hit on the shoulder by a boomerang, all because you weren't there..." Aang said, tears in his eyes. Joan, too, had began to shed tears of her own. "Why weren't you with her!?" Aang said, intense fury and tearful sadness evident in his voice. "Why!?"

"I-I...I'm sorry!" Joan said, kneeling on the ground in front of Aang. "I opened the door for Zuko, and-and Jin was making soup for Suki...We didn't mean for this to happen. Please, Avatar Aang, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Aang looked down at Joan, Jin crouching low and hugging her sister, whispering soothing words into her ear. This made Aang's face soften slightly. "I'm sorry Joan, I didn't mean to get so angry, I just-"

"Aang! I need you to go to the Lower Tiers! You have to get Ina! She can help us!" Katara said, her voice cracking with tears. "Please... Aang, take Jin, she knows where Ina is. She knows what to do."

Aang just stood there. _Ina? Who's Ina? I don't know anybody like that. Ina..._ "But Katara, I don't know-"

"**JUST GO!**" Aang felt Jin grab him by the arm and they exitted the door.

_I just hope Ta- err... Katara knows what she's talking about. I don't think Ina can help in this situation..._Jin thought, still not use to calling her friend "Katara".

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry guys, but I'm going to skip the part where they go to Ina. I might put it up as a side chapter, but for now, we'll just skip it. Thanks for bearing with me guys!)**

**_"K_**atara! We-we're here!" Jin said, resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Aang on the other hand, was much better off and was actually _running_ to Katara, Ina in tow. "Kat, what's wrong?" Ina said as she reached her old pal. "What's going- Oh my La!" Ina exclaimed. She quickly took a piece of blue ribbon from her bag and tied her hair up. Her eyes started to gain this weird shade of blue and Katara immediately knew what was going on.

_It's the "Healer's Glint"...Ina has the Healer's Glint...I didn't know she would be this good..._

Katara was too distracted to notice that Ina had already taken a lot of water from the nearby pond. She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a bright light and everybody but Toph gave a startled scream...Okay, maybe Zuko just gave a grunt...

"She's okay. I can't heal her wounds fully, but she'll be fine with a bit of rest. You can't completely heal a wound caused by Sokka and his boomerang." She said.

"How'd you know Sokka's boomerang did that?" Katara asked, the same time that Sokka said, "HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?!!?"

"First off, his boomerang is on the floor, covered with blood, and I don't think anybody else here would use a boomerang from the Water Tribe. And Sokka, I've known you since you were three. How the heck would I forget the kid who broke my doll?"

"I-I-Ina?" Sokka asked, confused and astonished at the same time. "But how- What? How can- But you- You went- You died!!!" Sokka said.

Ina sighed. _He really is as stupid as when I left..._

"I ran away, idiot. I was taken by this Earth Kingdom couple. They took me to the North Pole. That's where I learned to heal. They said I had potential, but I still needed a lot of training. Anyway, after that, I went here and opened up my shop, just to be able to pay my rent." She said.

"Wait, so SugarQueen and Snoozels here are friends with the girl who healed FanGirl? I have to give you a nickname..." Toph said. Katara laughed, and Sokka just grunted.

"Nickname?" Ina asked, confused.

"Let's see...How 'bout MedicIna?"**(1)**

* * *

**_"U_**mm... what about Snow-" Toph was cut off by a large booming noise from outside. Everybody ran towards the door, opening it with a thud. What they found wasn't really expected. 

"Where's Jet!?" called Smellerbee, jumping down from the tall building beside the Gaang's new home. Nobody answered.

"I said, where's Jet!?" she repeated. "He-he...He-"

"He's in jail." Zuko said simply, cutting off Katara's stutter. "Wha-what? He-he can't be. You're lying!" Smellerbee retorted.

"No we're no-" He was cut off by a scream coming from the side.

"Joan!" came Jin's voice as she tried to reach up to her sister, who was know getting farther and farther away as Longshot took her away**(2)**.

"Well, so long." Smellerbee said as she ran away and started jumping on the buildings, following her friend. Jin instantly broke down into tears as her sister's kidnapping began to sink in. "She's gone..." and with that, Jin fainted on the spot. Ina caught her quickly and they brought her inside She mumbled something in her sleep, so low that only Toph heard. She'd also be the only person to know.

_Joan...I'm so sorry..._

* * *

**Okay, since a few errors occured the last time this was posted, I'm about to put the number explanations here, _again._ Some people complained that they couldn't understand WHY Joan was taken, HOW Longshot took her, WHEN I'll update next, etc. So, here are the reasons:**

**1)It's kinda like medicine-ah. Get it? Me-Di-Sin-Ah? MedicIna? Yeah, I didn't think you would.  
2)Joan was kinda like the closest one to where Longshot was positioned on the roof. He used his bow and shot an arrow with rope onto another building. He used that to swing, Tarzan-style, near the ground. He got the closest person there was, and he went away. Da end.**

**I hope that clears everything up! Review**

* * *

-R.G930


	25. Planning the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its other characters and original plots. These belong to the respectful creators: Mike and Bryan...or Brian, however you spell it.**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Toph asked after Jin had fallen asleep on Sokka's bed.

"We have to find Joan. And the only way to do that is to go over to the Lower Tiers in disguise." replied Katara, whose eyes lowered to the floor. She looked up at Ina and said, "Do you have any clothes for us? I'm pretty sure that Longshot and Smellerbee don't know about your shop. If you go there tonight, you could probabaly get us something to wear, and we could all go over and save Joan."

"Yeah, I have a few Earth Kingdom clothes you guys can borrow. No charge, of course. This is too serious to think of money." Ina replied. Katara walked to her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You haven't changed a bit," she whispered, "you're still the same kind person I know." She let go of Ina and turned to everybody.

"Okay Sokka, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Come on, we have to do this right." Sokka said motioning everybody to follow him. They all adorned Earth Kingdom robes, not wanting to attract any attention. "We have to be stealthy if we want to get to the separating area. Now come on," Sokka whispered. 

"But Sokka, we're hardly noticable. We would just draw even more unwanted attention if we continue to do this. Let's just walk." Katara said. She held on to Zuko's arm tightly and moved a bit to the side. "Guys, scatter for a while but keep yourselves at least 3 meters close to each other."

And that's what everybody did.

* * *

"What if we fail? Longshot has killer aim, and Smellerbee's good at keeping secrets. We didn't even know she was a girl until know! She could hide Joan forever..." Katara said. She tightened her grip on Zuko's arm. 

"It's okay Katara, we can handle them." Zuko said reassuringly. He looked over to the other groups. Sokka was chatting animatedly with Suki, but when their eyes met, he noticed that he was as worried as his own sister. Suki didn't seem to notice. Sokka just nodded at him and looked back at his girlfriend.

Katara noticed that Sokka nodded at Zuko, but she didn't know why. She looked at the others. Toph and Aang were arguing again, but she noticed with a smile that thye were both grinning while doing so. Ina and Jin seem to be handling themselves fine, as well. Jin still seems to be unsure of what to do. Soon enough, they reached the fountain. The girls and the boys would seperate here and they'd signal each other's groups once they find out where Smellerbee and Longshot are staying.

Aang and Sokka started walking north, towards one of the busy streets. Zuko stayed behind a while."Well, be careful Katara." Zuko said, before planting a kiss on her forehead. Then, he ran to catch up with the others.

"Well, Katara, come on! Hurry up Sugar Queen!" Toph said. They were already a few feet ahead.

"Co-coming, Toph! I'm coming!" she said, before hurrying to her group.

_If this plan doesn't work...I don't know what we'll do anymore...

* * *

_**Crap, my chapters are getting shorter. I am so sorry guys. I am running out of inspiration for this. Season 3 has done much help to me either, not like I thought it would...**


	26. General AN

**Yes, people, an update! You probably weren't expecting one today, but life works that way...Unexpectedly...**


	27. Save Me

**After abandoning this story for the time being, I noticed that it's been on the site for more than a year now, and I just wanted to thank everybody who read this. I am not as good as all the other authors on this site, but your reviews, alerts, and faves have helped me realize that I owe you all something, even if just one chapter for now. I'll try to get some inspirationg back for this story, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this one chapter I have for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my iPod and the guilt about leaving this story. And no, during my long absence, I did NOT gain the rights to Avatar, so I still don't own it.**

* * *

Katara walked with Ina, Toph, Joan, and Suki. They walked into different shops, all asking if they've seen Joan, a girl of about ten years of age with black hair who looked like Jin. Many of the people they asked have, indeed, seen Joan. But when they told the girls when they last saw her, they were discouraged. They saw Joan before she was kidnapped.

One informant, though, did give them some help. The waiter in a restaurant said that they saw a little girl being carried off against her will by one tall man and another shorter one, but couldn't be too sure because he could be a girl. The five of them looked at each other. Joan, Longshot and Smellerbee!

The girls asked for directions before thanked the waiter over and over again before giving him 5 gold pieces.

"So how do we tell the others? It would take us hours to find them!" Toph said.

"Well, we need to find them...Now." Katara said, fearing for Joan's safety.

"Why didn't we just tell the Dai Lee again?" Ina asked.

"Because no one can know about Li." Katara replied. Ina nodded and they all just kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Lower Tiers, the boys were walking as a group towards the tea shop Zuko, who was in the lead, used to work at.

"Hey, why are all the girls staring at us?" Sokka asked.

"Do they think I'm cute?" he added joking. Aang just shook his head.

"No, I think they all like Zuko."

Sokka slapped Zuko in the back and started laughing.

"Did you hear that, Zuko? Aang thinks the girls like ya! Haha, that's hilarious." he said. Zuko just glared.

"1) Don't you ever touch me; and 2) My name is Li." he growled. Sokka backed away from Zuko and put his hands behind his back.

"Hey, look! It's Momo!" Aang said, pointing to his furry friend, who was flying towards a street in the area.

"Let's follow him!"

"But we still have to find Joan!" Sokka said.

"Then you go, I'm following Momo!" he said, running towards the lemur. Sighing, Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, the same thought running though their head:

_Let's just get this over with..._

_

* * *

_The girls were all hiding behind a few crates in the empty street where the waiter said Joan was brought. They saw Smellerbee exit a side door, and Toph, quickly recognizing the footsteps, stomped her foot into the ground and made a small cage around Smellerbee.

"Okay then, Smeller_boy_, where's Joan?" she asked.

"I'm a GIRL!!" The freedom fighter shouted. Toph stomped her foot again and the earth cage sunk back to the earth. But before Smellerbee could escape, she made a strange motion with her hands and made a hole in the floor, with Smellerbee trapped inside.

"I know. Hey, not all girls can be as strong as me, right?" she said, smirking.

Smellerbee started whistling, mimicking a bird perfectly.

"Oh no," Katara said worriedly. "Guys, let's go. Now!" Katara said, grabbing Ina and Jin by the arm. She looked around her. They were trapped. Smellerbee blocked the exit, and the other way was a dead end.

"Sugar Queen, over here!" Toph shouted. Katara dragged the two girls with her, Suki following close behind. Toph raised her hands and with a stomp of her foot, an elevator-like booth protuded from the ground. The five girls entered and Toph stomped her foot again. The earth booth fell went down, below the surface, just in time for the door to open above.

Everything was silent as the girls listened to the muffled voices from above, raped in darkness.

"Longshot! Find them!" they heard Smellerbee say. They heard footsteps fade away from the area as Longshot ran away, leaving Smellerbee in the hole.

Everybody gave a sigh of relief as Toph brought them back up. Katara bended water from her water skin and froze it on the lock.

"Allow me," Toph said, bending some earth to make a rock glove around her hand. She punched the lock that instantly broke, opening the door.

Light flooded into the dark room, and Jin immediately ran over to the lone figure on the floor, asleep on a tiny mat.

"Joan..."

* * *

**Yes, very girl-centric chapter. The boys' experince next time I decide to update, although I don't know when that might be...**


End file.
